


Q Who

by ff_fan



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dubious Consent, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 04:16:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3754183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ff_fan/pseuds/ff_fan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James Bond, Q, M. From MI6's foundation these titles have been passed down, so their legend never dies. This was not a problem for the latest James Bond until it comes time for him to learn his Omega's true name. </p><p>Why is Q frightened of his name? And why dose M insist on browbeating a feisty and adorable Omega?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Q Who

**Author's Note:**

> I read a theory about the James Bond movies. That every movie from Dr No to Die Another Day were in craniological order. When the actor was replaced the mantel of the position(007/M/Q) was also passed on, through James Bond(Sean Connery - Pierce Brosnan) Major Boothroyd (Peter Burton - John Cleese) M(Bernard Lee - Judy Dench) Tanner(Michael Goodliffe - Michael Kitchen) Moneypenny etc. 
> 
> In the original Casino Royal, although not an official movie. The concept was touched on as the original James Bond was brought out of retirement after the current one was killed.
> 
> I don't quite believe this theory but I liked the concept and thought it would fit well in this fic.
> 
> Reminder for traits of dyslexia some typos may have slipped through.

James entered the hub of Q branch. He was looking forward to his newest hobby, kitten baiting. The Omega in charge had appeared a few months ago. He was feisty, sharp, intelligent and easily provoked. It was not only James, most of the Double Ohs teased him. Everyone else was a little wary of an assertive Omega with M's ear.  
  
Normally if an Omega spoke to an Alpha the way he did, it could end very badly for the Omega. The only defence would be their Alpha but Q's Alpha was an unknown, so considered a non threat.  
  
Through doing his job well. He had endeared himself to the Double Ohs and with M's support he was considered off limits by most. Every time the Omega snapped or hissed James couldn't help thinking of a cute and riled kitten.  
  
Seeing the halo of dark messy hair James made a beeline for his target. “Double Oh Seven” came the educated, intelligent drawl. James still didn't know how the Omega did it, but no mater the angle of approach or what he did to mask his scent. Q would always know he was there.  
  
“I was told something about an equipment loss form” James mused perching a hip on the Omega's elevated work station. The Omega's bespectacled gaze fixed on James, with an air of condescension.  
  
With a flick of the wrist and finger's flying across the keyboard. Q brought up the inventory sheet of what James had been assigned and what had been returned. As the cuff of the shirt moved James thought he saw a blotchy mark on the wrist before it was covered again.  
  
Q had long ago given up the hope of a returned weapon, where an Operative was concerned. And no longer asked about the guns. The Camera with the expensive lens was designed to pick up the trail from a secret new fuel the Chinese were developing. If proven true, the use of thermal trails to track rockets would become obsolete. “Camera with Krypton lens” Q asked.  
  
The Camera in question may have been destroyed completely by accident, if the accident had not been arranged for the very reason of annoying the Quartermaster. “You told me it was impact resistant” James mused.  
  
“While a seven story drop dose constitutes an impact. That is not the accepted definition of impact resistant” Q shot back. Calming, Q challenged “I did notice the camera took a swan dive, only after it was needed”  
  
“It took pretty pictures and I wanted to bring back something nice” James drawled, it was true the camera produced psychedelic images when photographing the cityscape.  
  
Q gave a quiet hiss of displeasure in response. With a scene of triumph James relaxed, he had gotten his hiss.  
  
“The Car” Q asked. “It's not a proper mission, if there isn't a deadly car chase that ends in a spectacular crash”  
  
“Phone” At this question James reached into his inside pocket and removed the device. Q gave him the barest half smile until he plucked it from the Alpha's grasp. James noticed the healing bruise again as Q reached for the phone.  
  
As Q inspected the phone. Turning it on it's side, sand started pouring from a crack in the case.  
  
“It may have been water logged as well” James said returning his attention to Q, rather than his wrists.  
  
“Gun, expendable. That just leaves the laptop” Q stated looking to the Alpha.  
  
With a smug expression James pulled from his holster the Walther PPK he had been issued. “As for the laptop. It may have been in the car when” James trailed off making an explosion gesture with his hands.  
  
“I believe you know the procedure. Fill in the form. Explaining how each piece of equipment was lost.  Remembering the cross reference markers to your full after action report” Q stated.  
  
“Yes can I fill it in here or do you have a desk all for me” James purred coming up behind Q and circling his arm around him to placing them on the keyboard.  
  
“Double Oh Seven. I am bound and you have your very own office in the Double Oh division” Q snapped, turning in the circle of the Alpha's arms.  
  
James took a scenting. The smell of an Alpha clung, almost masking the underlying Omega. There was also the underlying hint of fear that gave James an exhilarating edge. “I don't know him so he's irrelevant. As for my office it's guarded by a dragon that even I am not brave enough to approach”  
  
“If Ms Ponsonby is enough to frighten you off. Then you are hardly Alpha enough for me” Q shot.  
  
Pulling back. “I am wounded Quartermaster. I shall slay the dragon and return with her head as your prize”  
  
“I'd prefer my equipment back” Q shot after the retreating Double Oh.  
  
As James insisted on having the final word. “Now you're asking for the impossible” he noticed he was being watched.  
  
One of the younger Omegas watched him curiosity. A woman perhaps a few years older than Q. She was of mixed race with wavy black hair and light brown eyes. When she noticed James had seen her, her head bowed and the long hair covered her face.  
  
\--  
  
Tired and sore James came into Q branch. The fist thing he noticed was the ratio. He was the only Alpha in the room now and the only Betas were the female guards. Everyone else was a male or female Omega. The brown eyed Omega female from the last time spotted James and ducked her head. James however noticed she was still watching through her fringe.  
  
“Double Oh Seven. You have no equipment to return. Why are you here” Q asked turning to James.  
  
The way Q was holding onto the raised work bench set alarm bells of in the Alpha's mind. “M wanted this analysed” James said placing a phone down on the desk. He watched Q wince as he reached for the phone. “I took it off a merc leader” James informed.  
  
“I'll get on it” Q said giving the phone an initial inspection before placing it on a tray for processing. “Anything else Double Oh Seven” Q asked seeing James neither move or provoke him.  
  
“If you want me to have word with someone, you just need to ask” James said. “It may have escaped your attention Double Oh Seven but I can speak for my self” Q responded.  
  
Suspecting Q was avoiding James' offer, he allowed it. The offer had been made and it was up to Q to decide what to do with it.  
  
\--  
  
“Ah, there you are” Q mused as he took a sip from his mug. He was covering an active operation after James had reported drone activity in the area.  
  
James was in Afghanistan and hunting down the son of a high ranking MP who had become radicalised. Currently Q was watching an image from the CIA drone that he had hacked and now controlled. James and the target engaging in a thrilling chase on a mountain road.  
  
“I would avoid going left” Q said into the comm. “Did you do that just because I told you not to” Q asked as he saw James' Jeep take the left path.  
  
“No” James shot back through the comm.  
  
Making his voice a bit more sultry. “Do you trust me Mr Bond”  
  
“No” James shot again.  
  
Ignoring him. “Left again, Mr Bond” Q drawled. He was pleased to see the Alpha trusting him.  
  
“I'm doubling back on myself” James complained in a stressed voice. “No your not” Q reassured.  
  
“Stop, stop, STOP” Q ended up shouting in the microphone. The path James had taken had lead him to a road a few meters above the one his target had taken. “Below you in about seventy second, mark” Q stated.  
  
James jumped out of his Jeep and slid down the rock face to the lower road.  
  
Q held a wince as he watched James stand firm in the middle of the road, the Hilux barrelling towards him. Q saw a single muzzle flash and the pick-up slammed into the rock face and bouncing off, doing a barrel roll over the edge. The pick-up tumbled down the slope of the mountain.  
  
“Mission accomplished” Falkirk asked. “Not yet” James responded and followed the tumbling pick-up.  
  
Q watched as James got to the pick-up and leaned into the cab.  
  
“Masood has been eliminated” James confirmed. “I don't suppose you could arrange a lift” James asked looking up the way he had came.  
  
“No Double Oh Seven, 'Shank's Pony' I believe is the saying” Q stated. There was indistinct grumbling from the comm as James started the climbed up. Q continued to watched until James reached the lower road “You still have all your equipment” Q observed with pleasure.  
  
The figure on the screen stopped and looked up. The image was a little indistinct but Q could recognise the gesture of James waving both his arms in the air. “Yes Double Oh Seven, I can still see you”  
  
James' next action was little more than a dark blob. Then Q recognised something like a discus throw.  
  
“Double Oh Seven, That is exceptionally childish”  
  
James did it again and again. Q went through a mental list of what he had given the Operative. Secure comm, Phone, two guns, combat knifes, tracker. Confused Q couldn't quite understand what James was now throwing off the side of a mountain.  
  
Hissing. “You're just doing this to bloody piss me off” Q snapped.  
  
The image of James showed him holding out his arms wide then bringing them together above his head, in an exaggerated clap.  
  
“Oh, you can just bugger off” Q snapped into the comm.  
  
“I like it when you swear” James' sudden voice, over the comm making Q jump.  
  
\--  
  
“Didn't you throw everything off a mountain” Q snapped, the ego of James Bond preceding him like a bow wave. Even with his back to the Alpha he could tell it was him.  
  
A series of clunks tore Q's attention from his computer to the neat row of assigned equipment. Everything present and accounted for, and a monumentally smug Alpha.  
  
“I'm not entirely sure of the procedure for full non loss” Q mused.  
  
While Q found the appropriate forms. James moved to the Voyeur’s desk. Perching on the front “Hello, I don't think we've been introduce. Bond, James Bond”  
  
“Victoria Skillane” came the response from the bowed head. The sent of an unknown Alpha clung to her and her nervousness wasn't quite as strong as Q's. As James tried to make small talk, Victoria asked “why are you talking to me”  
  
James seeing no reason to lie said how he had been noticing her watching the interactions between Q and himself.  
  
“You like him” Victoria declared.  
  
Dismissing Victoria's observation, “We flirt, argue, tease nothing more” James insisted.  
  
“It looks more like a class room to me. You want his attention and the only way that has worked, is to get him annoyed with you” Victoria said.  
  
“Get away from her” came Q's deadly quiet tone. Both Victoria and James looked up to see Q glaring at the Alpha.  
  
“My tolerance for your harassment of me not withstanding. You will not conduct you self the same way towards my staff” Q demanded.  
  
James couldn't help it. This was not the cute kitten it was a direct confrontational challenge and he let out a low menacing growl. Q flinched taking an instinctual step back as James closed the distance. The scent of fear grew, not just from Q but the surrounding Omegas as well.  
  
It was the way the Omega braced himself that broke James' rage. Q was ready to bare the wrath of an Alpha to protect one of his staff members and wasn't even going to defend himself. James took a step back and another.  
  
Q's eyes darted in confusion as he sniffed the air. An enraged Alpha backing off was the last thing he expected.  
  
James passes a group of Alpha guards making there way to Q branch. As they no longer had to interfere with an enraged Alpha and Double Oh. They made no attempt to stop the him as he passed.  
  
\--  
  
Coming into Q branch. Q removed the messenger bag and coat. Unwrapping the scarf he went to the very back where his private office was located. Private meaning glass fronted with blinds. The hinges of the glass door hissed as Q pushed it open. Placing his stuff in the small personal wash room Q then ignored the paperwork on his desk. Coming out of his office Q made his way to his work bench.  
  
On the keyboard of his workstation a yellow rose lay. Picking it up Q looked around. “Who left this” Q demanded of his staff.  
  
“Double Oh Seven” Victoria informed from her desk. Q looked back at the rose in confusion.  
  
Coming up to her boss. “Well I've never had an apology from an Alpha, let alone a mark of regret” Victoria mused  
  
Q agreed, it was not an Alpha's style to apologise or shown remorse to an Omega. No matter where fault lay. Q could admit he was the first to overreact. He had one of the deepest mistrusts of Alphas and he allowed it to affect him. James had been one of thee most civil Alphas in MI6. It had also been stupid and potentially dangerous to provoke him.  
  
\--  
  
In a split with personal tradition Q wore a jumper of red with a design, that could be kindly described as someone puking up Christmas trees on it. Also in a moment of boredom and to distract himself. Q took some spare LEDs from the remains of some returned equipment. Fashioning a conical tree shape and rested it on a battery. It now blinked away on the corner of his work bench.  
  
Officially decorations were band but there were minor acts of defiance everywhere. From the basic snowflake cut outs and paper chains to the more complex, like Q's mini Christmas tree.  
  
Double Oh Seven walked in, dressed in perfectly tailored dove grey suit. The pinnacle of boring elegance. Not a single spark of individuality about him but drawing every eye in the room.  
  
“I need an analyses, ASAP” James drawled as he handed over what looked like an old palm top computer. It was about 6” long by 1.5” wide it had a hinge alone one side. It flipped open to reveal a screen and QWERTY keyboard.  
  
Q looked over the old device. “Psion, early to mid 90s. The micro USB and Ethernet port weren’t part of the original model” he mused flipping open a cover on one of the narrow ends.  
  
After thoroughly inspecting the computer. Q took it to one of the labs where a tiny washing machine like device sat on a bench. Q placed the palm top on a tray then opened the small round door and slid the tray in. Closing the door then pressing buttons at the side. A soft clicking came from the machine.  
  
The computer beside the machine started to show an image of the palm top in cross sections. Q rested a hip against the worktop as he looked to James.  
  
James was fascinated as the small computer was x-rayed and images were built up. “So dose Q branch have a party” James asked as he continued to watch.  
  
“Yes Double Oh Seven. We have a party. All the Divisions making up Q branch, their mates, spouses or partners all congregate to celebrate a bastard being squeezed out and one hell of a lie” Q shot.  
  
“Not Christian” James asked with a smile at the Omega's hostile attitude. What followed was a lecture on how early Christian missionaries hijacked an existing mid winter festival and integrated it into their belief structure.  
  
“Holly, Ivy, Mistletoe, Furs, Pines were brought in to the dwellings to represent and protect the spirit of nature during the deep winter” Q went on. Suddenly Q switched topic “Santa. The modern Santa is an amalgam of a daemon who punished children for things they got away with and a Monk who would give gifts to the needy ”  
  
Q went on to describe the horned Nordic demon who would boil naughty children. The lecture didn't imped Q's investigation of the tiny computer.  
  
Q had moved on from the demon to St Nicolas as he returned to his work station. Plugging in an Ethernet cable into the palmtop's network port.  
  
James thought he was saved from the Christmas lecture when Q made an 'ooh' sound. “This encryption is exquisite” then Q concentrated on his task for a while before returning to his lecture.  
  
“Flying reindeer, is believed to be the herders who would consume mushrooms. Which would gave common hallucinations of floating or flying”  
  
“Ah, I'm in” Q proclaimed. James came to stand behind Q looking over his shoulder at the information being pulled off the device. James could smell the Alpha more clearly again. It was a strange scent and a bit weak on the Omega. He defiantly didn't know the man. At this range James could also smell Q more clearly. The ques were stressed and had an edge of fear to him.  
  
“It looks like transaction records” Q informed. “Who's the biggest customer” James asked.  
  
“Don't know, but that is an account in the Vatican Bank” Q informed tapping the account number with the most transactions against it. James growled. The only bank more more protective of it's clients than the Swiss.  
  
“I think I missed the part of your lecture about how Santa broke into the houses” James mused. “I think that's for the best, I doubt it would help” Q responded.  
  
Thanking an Omega was something else that wasn't usually done and Q wasn't disappointed when no thanks came. Watching James walk to the door, before he went through Q called. “If you're here. The 19th Hilton Metropol” Q said.  
  
After James had left Q continued to work on the Palmtop. Victoria came over “Do you think it's a good idea for him to come” she asked. “Why” Q responded oblivious.  
  
“I don't think he will get on with your mate” she warned in a concerned tone.  
  
“My Mate won't be coming” Q responded. Victoria gave an overt sign of confusion, as Q's mate was a mystery even when asked directly about him. Everyone had been looking forward to meeting him, bets had even been made.  
  
\--  
  
James wanted to go to the Q branch Christmas party. However someone was channelling payments through the Vatican Bank and he was resigned to not being able to attending. After a disastrous entry that set off every alarm James growled. He was now in a server room, shooting the camera before plugging a tiny device into one of the servers. A green light came on and he pulled it out.  
  
For show James accessed another server and plugged a larger USB device in it. It allowed James basic access to the system and he started searching. The door burst open and the guards entered. Not the ones in the blue and yellow uniforms. These were the real guards, hidden, well armed and former military.  
  
James ran. He wanted them to concentrate on the server he had been on rather than the one he had infected first. James escaped the Vatican City and M should be pleased, he hadn't shot anyone. In a cafe James ripped off the dark tunic to reveal a white shirt and beige trousers. Stepping out onto the street he looked like just another tourist.  
  
Feeling a buzz from his phone James checked the message. 'Rodreco Borgia' there was also an address. Signed off with a 'Q'.  
  
'Enjoy the party' James texted back.  
  
\--  
  
“My God Bond, how could you be so bloody stupid” M raged. James however was more concerned about Q. This was the fist time he had seen M and Q together. The Omega was cringing beside him reeking of fear.  
  
James had thoroughly destroyed a rather nice Italian mansion as well as the Patriarchal Pack Alpha and his oldest Alpha son. The Family had very deep connections the government, Church and Mafia. M had apparently had an ear full from some Minister or other. She was now venting her fury on James, and on Q for helping him. Q wasn't taking the fury well.  
  
Sighing James decided it was time to do something. “You do your job, I did mine. This is all time I could be using to get drunk” James challenged. M went absolutely silent and still as she glared at James.  
  
James had been trying to leave Q out of his statement but the Omega mewled at the worst possible moment. M's attention turned to him and the Omega froze and made another soft whine for an Alpha who wasn’t present.  
  
“Could we forgo the goo goo eyes” James gained M's full attention again. After a bit more posturing James allowed M to have the last word and she snapped “OUT”  
  
Q ran out so fast James nearly got whiplash following the movement. At a more sedate pace James stood then picked up Q's tipped chair and righted it before casually walking out.  
  
James made his way down to Q branch. Victoria approached him “Q's busy” she informed sending glances to the office with closed blinds and door.  
  
Side stepping the woman James moved towards the office ignoring the hesitant protests. Opening the door the scent of stress and fear hit James like a wave. “Q” he called and there was a mewl from behind the desk.  
  
“It's alright. the Wicked Witch doesn’t like to descend from her tower” James reassured. Absently he also noted contrary to Q's expected style the desk was a big, oak, with a concealed foot well and leather top.  
  
There was no response and James entered further. Coming round to the back of the desk James could see the Omega trying to conceal himself inside the foot well, under a blanket. A vague memory of once hearing, Omega's not reacting well when disturbed surfaced.  
  
Looking at the toe of a shoe poking out from underneath the makeshift nest. James pressed his hand to where he though a knee should be. “You did good, M just needed to vent” James said getting another mewl. “I'll leave now. Thank You” James said and doing as promised.  
  
\--  
  
James entered Q branch after the New Year with the a group of new in takes. He was on a dull streak, as were 002 and 008. All three were in MI6, instructing or anything else to stave of boredom.  
  
“These are more Q, ruled over by Q” James said gesturing to the room and indicating the chief Omega. James stilled as he saw Q was holding onto his side and when he moved his legs had a stiff and slightly wider gate.  
  
“Looks like someone gave him a good time” one of the recruits muttered to his friend. Unfortunately for him James was right beside him as well. The back of James' hand, crushing the recruit's nose had enough force to spin him in mid air. Causing the recruit to slam down on his shoulders.  
  
“Out” James barked.  
  
Seeing the Alpha slowly approaching his work station. “Double Oh Seven, was that necessary” Q asked looking at the blood stained floor. “I believe so” James responded.  
  
Seeing James gearing up to ask. “I am fine Double Oh Seven” Q hedged. Before James could argue Q excused himself and walked gingerly to his office.  
  
As James made to follow. “Bond” Victoria called from her desk.  
  
Watching Q disappear inside his office then through another door off to the side. Letting him be, James came over to Victoria and sat on her desk.  
  
Pulling up the sleeve of her blouse she showed the marks on her wrist. “As an Omega you begin to expect some manhandling. Knowing your Alpha is strong can be comforting but some go to far” she said looking to Q's office.  
  
“Why doesn’t he leave him” James asked and Annie shrugged. “He says it's better than the alternative. He is scared of provoking M and without someone claiming him. It would take months for a bond to fully break. Also an unbound Omega is not as assertive towards Alphas as a bound one” Victoria informed.  
  
Shaking off the thought Victoria continued. “I have had two bonds in my life. The first was this nice Alpha he was pleasant and sweet. He was also insecure and it affected me. Because he was insecure I didn't feel safe, so he started displaying his dominance more and more. It ended when he threw me down the stairs. My second Alpha Mitchell, a porter at the hospital took an interest in me. He is an arrogant moody twat. He kicked the crap out of Owen and I feel secure with him. As such even the infamous Double Oh Seven isn't quite so scary” Victoria said, finishing with a soft smile.  
  
Victoria then nodded to another desk and James followed her line of sight. “It's the same for him. With R for an Alpha he can stand up to other Alphas” Victoria said indicating a strawberry blond Omega male across the room. He was currently building something with a frustrated look on his face.  
  
Getting the gist of what Victoria was not saying. “I wouldn't make a good Alpha for him” James argued.  
  
Pointing to the janitor clearing up the blood. “The floor may disagree with you” Victoria responded.  
  
\--  
  
“The car will be ready for pick up in San Jose. This is an inventory of your equipment. It will be located in the car's secure drop box” Q informed. There was no mission specific equipment so this was just a technicality for Double Oh Seven.  
  
“Why can't you just call it a glove box” James said, just to say something.  
  
“I have healed Double Oh Seven” Q insisted seeing the Alpha's scrutiny.  
  
James just hummed as he continued to observe the Omega. “What set him off” James asked quietly.  
  
“Nothing I can discuss with you, Double Oh Seven” Q responded sharply.  
  
Reminding the Alpha, “you have a plane to catch” Q walked off.  
  
\--  
  
When James returned there was no Q standing at the work station. Every Omega in the room was wound tight and sending distressed scent ques out. The blond Omega male seemed to be harassed as he did most of the most obvious work. Even Victoria was weary and distressed as she intercepted James. “What's wrong” James demanded. Victoria looked from Q's office back to James.  
  
“I don't understand. He came in, we called M and everything got worse. M was happy to see him...” Victoria was babbled in hushed tones. James gently placed his hands on her solders moving her out of the way. There were a few mewls from the distressed Omegas as James moved towards the office with closed blinds.  
  
Entering, James was again hit by the sent of fear and distress. Closing the door, shut out the remaining light and James needed a moment for his eyes to adjust. Coming round the desk, the blanket had ripped away and lay discarded on the floor. Q sat with his arms wrapped round his legs and chin resting on his knees. Even in the darkness James could see a nasty mark on the right side of Q's face. It covered his eye, cheek, chin and lip. There was an aggravated scab on his lip which continued to ooze slowly, a drop of blood pooled on the sharp chin.  
  
When Q scented James he started to mewl for his Alpha. “Q” James called softly, placing a hand on the Omega's crossed arms. James easily caught the hand that tried to slash him, the finger curled for maximum viciousness. James noticed the angry red marks on the wrists as well. Suddenly Q turned into a hissing, scratching, panic driven harpy. He mewled a continuous call for his Alpha.  
  
James was having trouble controlling the situation. As James carefully caught the hands trying to scratch him, avoiding the hurt wrists. Q suddenly lunged forward teeth bared, James sacrificed his forearm and felt Q clamp on. Only the heavy wool suit jacket preventing the skin from being broken.  
  
The Alpha side of James was starting to rear its bestial head. Trying not to let the brutality come through, but in the face of the onslaught he was loosing the battle. His subconscious supplied him with two options as an Alpha. He could either beat the Omega into submission or.  
  
James pulled Q from his hidey hole. With some manoeuvring he got Q onto his side. James allowed Q's left arm to free, before holding it down stretched above the Omega's head. Grabbing Q's right arm James brought it up so he could hold both with his left hand. He continued to avoid the injured wrists clamping Q by the forearms.  
  
James right leg he threw over both of Q's and holding them still. With his right hand James unbuckled Q's trousers. The Omega's constant stream of mewling for his Alpha intensified to an almost scream.  
  
James slid his hand down the back of Q's trousers and into the crack of his arse. Finding the intense heat James ran a finger over the delicate opening a few times before pushing in with his finger tip. Slowly the Omega's body betrayed his will and moisture started to build.  
  
The Omega's physical, sexual excitement started to change his pheromones. James could feel himself taking deeper and deeper breaths. He needed more, more of the pheromones. His finger went deeper and deeper. The moisture became a slickness allowing him to slid his fingers more freely. The tight ring of muscle slackened for the impending penetration and James had nearly his whole hand inside the Omega. James noticed that Q was only giving one short mewl between deep breaths. Q was adapting to the Alpha's pheromones  
  
Pulling his hand from the intense heat James unzipped his trousers. Reaching inside he found his erection and guided it out of the fly. Needing to push Q's trousers and underwear down further before he could guide his erection to the damp heat. The Omega's muscles greedily sucked the intruding length into him. Q was silent now, his body and brain beginning to accept his Alpha was with him. James rolled his hips and Q responded by arching his back getting a better angle to be mounted in. James built up a steady rhythm, the Omega's body not only accepting but desiring the Alpha's penetration.  
  
Q was the first Omega James had ever had sex with. Alphas and Betas accepted the penetration but few really enjoyed an Alpha male's cock ramming in and out of them. He had always held back but the Omega was crying out for more. Every thrust in, eagerly accepted. Every pull out resulting in a mewl of loss. As James came Q's body eagerly accepted the expanding knot where others had learned to withdraw.  
  
James started to come to, he realised he had blacked out as he came. There was also now an undercurrent of Anger coming off Q. “I wish Le Chiffre had castrated you” Q spat, very quietly.  
  
It didn't surprise James that Q hated him but he was now James' to protect and defend. Silently James swore there would be no bruised wrists or masking of injuries, there would be no injuries.  
  
“He had a bloody good go” James mused. Q froze not realising James had woken up. “I mean it” Q said as he tensed expecting a blow.  
  
As Q tensed all his muscles braced even the ones around James' knot. James instinctively groaned and rolled his hips in response. When Q relaxed again and James could think beyond the pressure around his knot “That's the spitfire I know and love” James mumble.  
  
“I hate you” Q insisted. “I just raped you, I'm not surprised” James responded as softly and as calmly as everything else he has said.  
  
Despite his hate Q pressed closer to his Alpha. James responded, wrapped an arm around him securing the Omega as close as possible. It took nearly an hour for James' erection to recede enough. The knot was no longer able to keep them tied and without the pressure on his knot James' erection quickly faded.  
  
Q went into his private wash room. Coming out not long after, with the duffel bag he stored there for all nighters. James did the same washing as best he could in the sink. Stepping out of the office the night shift had taken over. Only a worried Victoria remained and the Omega male assigning equipment to 003. Victoria cautiously approached Q who told her to “Go Home”  
  
In James' Aston the Alpha turned to Q. “Do you need to pick anything up” James asked sympathetically. “No” Q responded sharply.  
  
As James pulled out onto the street he flicked his eyes to Q “So what's you name” James asked. “Geoffrey Boothroyd“ Q responded.  
  
“Your real name” James clarified. “Due to the terms of my contract. I am not permitted to divulge personal information to unauthorised personnel” Q informed.  
  
“Everyone has a real name. I'm sure you know mine” James argued.  
  
“I'm not allowed to tell anyone” Q reaffirmed and James could scent the fear coming off the Omega.  
  
This was more than just the normal precautions of the MI6 cover names for key personnel. Q was afraid of his real name and was afraid he would be forced to divulge it. He relaxed, as James instead of getting angry or forcing the information asked “Who would give me clearance”  
  
“M” Q informed  
  
Driving directly to his flat and parking in an underground garage. The lift opened directly onto James apartment. It was a large open plan space with floor to ceiling windows on three of the wall. The kitchen to the far left, a dining table in the middle and a lounge area to the far right. Each section was separated by a column.  
  
There were four other doors on the windowless wall along with the lift entrance. Pointing to the door across from the lounge area “My room, guest room, bathroom, lift and stairs” James informed pointing to each door in turn.  
  
James went to the kitchen and Q numbly followed his Alpha. From a drawer James tossed Q a set of keys. “Numeric keypad alarm, code conforms to 'Goldeneye'” James informed. The name of the house of MI6's founder. Not the most secure but James' thought, he could deal with intruders and anyone good enough to match him an alarm wouldn't impede.  
  
“Can I go to bed” Q asked. “Yes, there should be towels in the bathroom. You don't have to ask permission either” James responded.  
  
Every Omega instinct told him to pace out the new territory but Q didn't want James to see him doing it so went directly to his Alpha's room.  
  
“Q” James called to gain the other man's attention. “don't you want that one” James said indicating the door Q was passing. To tired to try and figure out his Alpha's desires Q went to the room indicated.  
  
A long room with a big windows at the far end. A king sized bed to Q's left and a door to a full sized bathroom to the right. The bedroom was almost as big as his flat. His old flat, Q corrected himself. That reminded him, Q pulled out his phone. Typing the message  
  
'It’s over, I've been claimed. Thank you. Have a good life' Q sent the message before blocking his old Alpha's number.  
  
Going into the bathroom Q striped down and stood in front of a full length mirror. He looked at his neck, there was the old bond mark but no new one. The restraint marks on his wrists, fingermarks on his hips and on his arms. None had been caused by James. He had been restrained, attacked and there was not one new mark because of it. Shaking his head, he couldn't understand his Alpha.  
  
'Alpha's like marks of possession' Q mused to himself  
  
\--  
  
James collapsed onto the couch shortly after Q disappeared into the spare room, now his. Sipping the whiskey he let out a growl. The events of the day, and the mission before catching up to him. “Fuck” he growled to the empty room.  
  
Closing his eyes James could hear the faint sound of a shower and still scent what was now his Omega. The Alpha in him basked in the lingering pheromones and encouraged James to bathe in more. Stamping down on the desire to go rub against and mount the Omega James let out another growl. He was not used to these compulsions and was getting frustrated by them.  
  
Another growl came as James' phone started ringing. Fumbling with his discarded jacket James growled again as 'M' came up on the display. Answering there was the initial abuse of his intellect, fury over his actions followed by an order for both of them to be in her office first thing. James thought she was about to launch into another rant so hung up and threw the phone for it to shatter against one of the pillars.  
  
Going to bed James set the alarm for the first time since buying the flat. If anyone wanted to get him they were welcome to try. Now he had a reason to be concerned. Going into his room James fell on his bed closing his eyes.  
  
A quite click had James up and alert, a gun in hand. James listened there was movement, a soft padding of bare feet on concrete floor. Within James' psyche, the Alpha reminded the Operative their Omega was in the flat.  
  
James listened as drawers were opened, cupboards explored and Q making several laps of the flat. There was a sudden clattering followed by a tense silence. Then came a soft scraping of metal on the floor as Q cleared up the pots. After the pots had been cleared James heard Q's door close with a click.  
  
\--  
  
The morning was awkward and stiff. Q seemed to expect chastisement or something but James ignored the nocturnal activities. “M wants to see us” James informed. Q cringed and the fear intensified.  
  
James noticed the fear now gave him an exhilaration like he would get just before a fight. He knew being bound caused scent ques to affect him differently now but the sensation was still alien to him. As Q had only released fear, anger and despondency. All of the states put James on a ready and uneasy edge.  
  
Entering Executive Branch James and Q made there way to M's office. Inside sitting across from M was a man quickly and anonymously introduced to James as a lawyer. James sat beside the Beta Male with Q standing behind him. It didn't go unnoticed by James. Q and the lawyer knew each other as the Lawyer gave a sympathetic look to the Omega.  
  
“Mr Bond, what was your motivation for claiming Sh..”  the Layer started. M cleared her throat and shook her head. “Q” she reminded.  
  
“Your Omega” the lawyer prompted recovering from M's admonishment.  
  
As James answered with. “Q was injured. I believed his Alpha was responsible and was not willing to allow him to return” He analysed  the name. The initial, 'Sh' the lawyer said and with a 'z' sound to it. A French pronunciation of a 'J' James deduced.  
  
“Was M” again M interrupted the lawyer “Mr Bond has answered your question” she stated. The Lawyer seemed to know he was pushing his luck and M's patience so dropped the question.  
  
Looking to Q “I'm sorry, this is the extent to witch I can intervene” the lawyer stated. Q thanked him and the lawyer gathered his things and left.  
  
M told Q to take the now vacated chair. Her tone and demeanour had become soft, approachable, kindly. Neither James nor Q believed it.  
  
“I'm told I need clearance to know Q's name” James stated keeping his tone as casual as possible.  
  
“All personal information regarding Q is considered Top Secret and Eyes Only. You entered this union of your own free will and you must live with it. If you force Q to divulge any information the consequences will be disastrous for both of you” M said in a sympathetic, non threatening tone.  
  
James noticed Q was a little confused by M's conduct. He was expecting something else. James also knew M was going to great lengths to keep Q's identity a secret. He couldn't figure out why though.  
  
James was experienced in dealing with M. He knew when she was up to something before she even spoke.  
  
“Mr Bond, you have never had an Omega” M stated then looked to Q. “An Omega is like an exquisite flower. In the right conditions it is a thing of wonder and beauty beyond compare, complex beyond belief. A little to much of one thing or another, not enough of something else and it will wilt and die an ugly pathetic creature”  
  
James couldn't help be reminded of the state he found Q in the night before. Ugly and pathetic described it well. It had been the final straw for him to claim the Omega in an attempt to improve his lot.  
  
M took a moment before she continued while looking at Q. “Q is the rarest Omega I have ever seen. Everything I do is to insure his ability be Quartermaster. Everything from his recruitment to his mate has been negotiated. Even his previous Alpha, although you had objections allowed Q the ability to confront and have authority over other Alphas.”  
  
At this point M turned her attention to James again. “I doubt your ability to give Q what he needs, and as Quartermaster I can not allow him fail in his duty. People will die”  
  
James was waiting, M was building up to something and he suspected what it was. The distressed fear Q was giving off was putting James on a heightened alert. The Alpha was practically buzzing with adrenalin in response to his Omega's fear.  
  
“I ask you for Q's benefit. Would you consider forgoing your claim”  
  
James reaction even took him by surprise. The Alpha male surged forward, slamming his hands on the top of M's desk and almost crushing the woman against the wall, as it moved back. A mere inch from M's face “Mine” James growled. For the first time since meeting her M submitted, dropping her head and exposing her neck.  
  
Q never though M could submit and although James wouldn't be able to pick up on another Alpha's scent ques he could. M was scared, another state Q didn't think the Alpha was capable of. 'M is scared of my Alpha' Q's internal voice clarified then repeated itself, several times.  
  
Straightening and stepping back. “I decline your recommendation. The Omega known as Q is mine” James stated in a rumbling growl. As James indicated Q should stand they move towards the door.  
  
“Bond, if Q fails in his duties the option may not be yours” M said quietly and James issued a vicious growl in response.  
  
James led Q from E branch and into a lift. From the Executive level they descended.  
  
“James” Q called quietly. After James gave an affirmative noise Q continued. “If you were ordered to do something, would you ever disobey” Q asked. From Le Chiffre to the Quantum affair and beyond Q had known James to disobey but always for M and MI6's ultimate benefit.  
  
“A Soldier obeys, blindly. He must trust the orders he is given are correct because he can not argue them. An Operative doesn’t get that moral simplicity. He must think, every action and consequence, obeying or disobeying, taking the shot or not it is always on him. We must trust in the intelligence and the goal everything else is us” James said. The Psyches had asked him, perpetually on his opinion of Operatives. He had said more now than he ever had before.  
  
Flicking his eyes to the lifts security cameras. Q hesitantly asked “What, what if you were ordered to do something and then ordered to not admit to being ordered to do it.”  
  
James was a little confused by the question but he though he knew what was being asked. “Like a Honey Pot.” he asked and Q seemed jump in the comparison.  
  
“Well most honey pots I do are for access. They go a similar way. 'Hello Mrs, sometimes Mr Bad Guy', 'I know your breasts look like a golf ball in a stretched sock', 'your nicotine stained teeth match so well with your cirrhosis yellowed eyes', 'and despite the scent of incontinence, I find you irresistible'. We then fuck and after she falls asleep I go poking round the house”  
  
The fear from the Omega wasn't quite as intense and he was hiding his face. James couldn't describe how he felt when he saw Q trying to suppress his laughter. Loathed to destroy the mood James tipped Q's chin up and got a weak smile when the Omega saw James wasn't angry. “What's this about” James asked.  
  
Q immediately became more sombre and after a few moments told his Alpha. “I want to know if you were ordered or encouraged to claim me.”  
  
“If you're also worried about such orders being concealed you might not believe this. No! I received no orders and no encouragement to claim you.” James insisted. Q gave a nod in response.  
  
The only reason he had to believe the Alpha. Q didn't think M was a good enough actor to portray the fear he had seen. And she was not the type to willingly submit.  
  
They needed to change lifts twice and go through a couple of check points. Q was greatly relived for James' presence. The checkpoint outside Q branch had one of the creepiest guards in MI6. Any Omega male or female, he would stop with any excuse to do a pat down. Complaints were ridiculed or ignored and the pervert continued. With James present and escorting, he was not brave enough to hold Q up. The worst thing, the creep at Q branch access may be the worst but not the only.  
  
The next lift descended into the central hub of Q branch. The two story wheel layout had the different divisions of Q branch coming off of it. Depending on the division you wanted to go to, you may need to pass another check point. In front of Admin/Special projects where Q spent most of his time there was one checkpoint. The Armoury and a few others had check points as well. The next worst creep outside his Admin also waved them through without incident.  
  
Q entered Admin and immediately spotted the empty desk to the left. “Where's Victoria” he demanded looking to the Blond male Omega at the desk behind Victoria's. “I, I Don't know, her desk was being cleaned out when I came in. A Janitor, big J” came the stuttering Scottish voice  
  
In MI6 janitors came in two types. The janitors with a small j, were the ones who cleaned, tidied and were responsible for basic maintenance. The Janitors with a 'big J' were the one who cleared out desks and offices when someone left. Usually after being fired, died or arrested. It was immediately suspicious for a someone to leave and a Janitor to clear out their affects.  
  
James followed Q to his workstation. Logging in Q checked his messages to find nothing. Checking the personnel director there was no record of a 'Victoria Skillane' in Q branch, not now or ever.  
  
“Q” James whispered coming close to his Omega. “I may have lied. Someone did encourage me” James said indicating Victoria's desk. “Also, M knew I claimed you very quickly”  
  
Q tapped his finger on his desk a few times thinking. It was now or never “I'm going to do something I shouldn't” Q whispered. James rested a reassuring hand on the back of Q's neck “Do it” James ordered.  
  
Q looked to James with wonder. A technicality in culture and law had allowed Omegas to get away with murder when ordered to commit the crime as they were not believed to be able to resist their Alpha's will. In most cases the Alpha let the Omega take the fall, as the Omega refuse to speak against their Alpha. Here James was willing to take the responsibility for Q's actions even when he didn't know what they would be.  
  
Shaking off the growing affection for his Alpha. This had gotten him into a lot of trouble a while ago, when he stupidly advertised he had hacked MI6 to M. Accessing the Human Resource records, payroll, agent lists, M's personal messages and anything else he could think of. Q still couldn't find Victoria Skillane. “She's gone” Q stated.  
  
“I think you had an agent in your midst. M's?” James mused. “bugger her, both of them” Q snapped making James chuckle.  
  
With ever new piece of information James was getting more concerned about what he didn't know.  
  
Releasing his grasp from Q's neck “I would love to stay but I have a bunch of little shits to whip into shape” James said.  
  
They had been mated less than twenty four hours. Until an hour ago Q had truly hated his Alpha then he saw him stand up to M when no one else could. Now all Q could think was he wanted him to stay. It was all confusing and Q just nodded and watched the Alpha go.  
  
After Q put away his bag and coat he returned to his work station. A mug appeared on Q's desk and Fitz the blond Omega and the only person younger than Q stood beside him. He was gifted, while Q was cryptography, software and administration, Fitz was hardware, software, engineering, science but suffered one fatal flaw. He could barley organise piss up in brewery. He was Scottish and was one of the safest Omegas in the building, due to his Alpha.  
  
“What's he like” Fitz asked. “I'm not sure yet” Q mused. It seemed enough to satisfy the other Omega's curiosity and he wandered off. A crash sounded and Fitz's apology floated through the branch. It brought back the night before to Q. He just opened a cupboard and a stable set of pans decided to jump. He really though James would come out guns blazing. After that Q had decided to abandon his explorations of his new territory.  
  
Reading his e-mails Q cringed it looks like he was going to have to go see Fitz's Alpha. Coming out of Admin Q headed to the central security hub. The pervert on duty stepped close to him, took a sniff then backed off waving Q through. It was odd, if he though he could get away with it the pervert always wanted to copped a feel.  
  
Outside of his Admin the Armoury was the only other place Q felt comfortable inside MI6. R was a giant of an Alpha standing 6' 5”, broad, muscled and his dark hair and beard were perfectly neat. He was a special recruit, a master gunsmith and marksman.  
  
He ran into Double Oh Nine on a mutual goal and M recruited him but was deemed unfit for field duty. He also hated other Alphas with a passion, barring them from the Armoury. He was also Scottish and Fitz's mate. No one was willing to set him off due to the rumours that still circulated to this day.  
  
With a predominantly Beta staff. Q also allowed Omegas to work there, outside of his direct supervision. Those Omegas were fairly safe as R had agreed to take personal responsibility for them while in MI6.  
  
Q went to the workshop where R had a sniper rifle in pieces. The big Alpha gave off a stressed scent que. Lifting up the eye protectors R took a sniff. “Just because you have upgraded your Alpha doesn't mean I can have this sniper ready sooner” R grumbled.  
  
“Final dead line 1700” Q stated. “well bugger off Darling and let me get to work” R said and pulled down his eye protectors again.  
  
Q shook his head as he resigned himself to the fact, even the best Alpha in Q branch still had his hangups. Although 'Darling' wasn't the worst he had been called. Q picked up the special Tungsten ammunition R was modifying the sniper to fire. Placing it down Q retuned to Admin. This time the pervert didn't even try to intercept him and just waved Q through.  
  
'James' Q thought. Just as Fitz had never complained about the checks. It was their Alphas. They discouraged other Alphas from approaching into their personal space. Q had known this but had never experienced it before.  
  
When James came to Q branch that evening he had news, he had to go to Hong Kong. James drove Q home. “you have a key” James asked for the eighth time. “how will you get to work” James asked for the forth time.  
  
“I have managed to get into work for a year now. I will manage” Q insisted. James had a holdall and suit carrier and he headed for the flat door.  
  
“I haven't set up an allowance” James declared. “I have a Quartermaster’s salary to cover me” Q said.  
  
“Be safe, don't take chances” James insisted as the lift doors closed.  
  
Q had to chuckle. An Alpha is not meant to go into a flap, nor is a Double Oh. Now Q had seen one of the most dangerous people alive get himself into a flap over him. The feeling of loss intensified as the doors closed taking his Alpha away.  
  
\--  
  
Hong Kong lead to Dubai which lead to Qatar. James was exhausted and the part of himself he identified as the Alpha was demanding he return to his Omega. London seemed cold compared the climates he had just been. Coming over the bridge MI6, loomed in the distance.  
  
Parking, James entered the building by the garage entrance. The moment he passed the check point Tanner was waiting. “M wants to see you, now”  
  
It didn't go unnoticed there were more than the usual guards surrounding him.  
  
James followed the Beta to E branch and into M's office. M somehow managed to look smug and sympathetic as she sat behind her desk. Q was sitting in front of her head bowed and shoulders hunched. There was another person in M's office. A woman James recognised from medical. A vile doctor dubbed Nurse Ratchet even to her face. She was of the old imperial mentality that had built the empire and destroyed cultures around the world. Secure in the knowledge she was in the right as natives were civilised.  
   
“Bond, my worst fears have been realised. There have been several incidents. The worst of which nearly got Double Oh Two killed” M said. James could scent the fear, stress and anxiety coming off his Omega. Standing behind Q James placed comforting hands on Q's shoulders.  
  
“Q has made multiple mistakes and is not coping with the pressure if the job” M insisted. “Doctor Noakes, would be able to give Q what he needs” M said in a soft reassuring voice.  
  
Q looked up to his Alpha, he was scared and there was a dull hopelessness in him. He did not even mewl for his Alpha and it galvanised James resolve. “Q is my Omega and if you wish to stake a claim. Challenge me, I invite it but you will not survive” James said softly and full of venom keeping his focus on M until she submitted.  
  
“RUN” James shouted at the Doctor. She scrambled out as fast as she could.  
  
M was furious and Q latched onto James hand. “Come on, home” James said gently and guided Q out in front of him.  
  
Back at the flat James sat Q down. The Omega continued to be upset and frightened more than James had ever seen him. When James instructed Q to tell him what had happened he only understood the first few words as Q descended into an incoherent babble.  
  
Pulling Q under his arm James started stroking his back and neck. Q's arms wound round James' waist as he nuzzled under under his Alpha's chin. They stayed like that until Q started to clam. When the fear lessened and the shuddering uneven breaths had regulated. James decided it was safe to go have his shower.  
  
Getting up James went to his room. Q called his name, It was distressed and uncertain. “I'm sorry, I” Q trailed off indicating the room.  
  
James looked inside and understood. It looked like whirlwind had hit it. The bedding was in a doughnut shape with James' used clothing lining it. There was another nest in the closet.  
  
Looking back to Q the Omega was cringing as low as he could go. “Why” James asked without anger and genuine curiosity.  
  
It was the lack of anger that let Q look back to his Alpha “I needed your scent”  
  
“You can have as much as you want. However I need a shower” James said and entered his room.  
  
When James came out of his bathroom Q was tiding up. Sitting on the bed James patted the space beside him. When Q sat down “What are we going to do. M dose have a point if you are to remain Quartermaster you must be able to function in my absence.” James said before asking “Have, do you want to be quartermaster”  
  
While away James had though about separating his Omega from the oppressive atmosphere of MI6. He didn't want Q to be a stay at home Omega but there had to be better places to work than MI6 for an Omega.  
  
“The terms of my contract state I am only permitted to work for MI6” Q said. It was only the second time James had heard of this contract but he was starting to dislike it intensely.  
  
“Is there a way to help you cope” James asked again  
  
Nodding “There are things while you're away. It would also be easier if we were closer. Sharing a room, reaffirming our bond, mutual reassurance” Q informed. It was all things he had tried before, to help strengthen his old bond. It had not worked with his old Alpha but James had stood up to M again and again for him.  
  
“What about heats” James asked. “Due to the terms of my contract...” Q trailed off feeling his Alpha tense. James nuzzled the Omega to reassure him he wasn't angry at him.  
  
“Is there anyone I can talk to about this bloody contract” James asked. There was a shake of the head in response “Just M”  
  
Nuzzling Q's neck James bathed in the Omega's scent. As James started to respond to the sent and the heat of the skin.  
  
“Perhaps this time I could get to finish as well” Q said forcing as much snark into his voice.  
  
Chuckling at the bravery and resilience his Omega was showing “A challenge I'm willing to accept” James purred.  
  
James used his skill and determination to tease and bring the Omega to a mindless state of arousal. James could scent the arousal and Q was responding in every way but one. Holding Q's cock James worked the flaccid length, but it refused to harden.  
  
In some part of his mind. Q understood what James wanted and he was loathed to disappoint him. “Don't get hard” Q mumbled. “No one wanted me hard, so stopped getting erections” Q whined.  
  
James accepted what Q said and let the cock slip from his mouth. He could scent the Omega's arousal as his cock refused to harden  
  
When they were tied James asked about the impotence as he caressed Q. “None of my other Alphas wanted a male. Without stimulation I stopped getting erections. I still have internal Orgasms from penetration” Q informed.  
  
The moment James asked “Alphas?” Q cringed knowing he had said something he shouldn't.  
  
Letting the matter drop James asked, “could you have erections”  
  
Responding Q informed “Yes. With regular stimulation”  
  
James chuckled and moved his hand down. “Like this” James purred massaging the Organ. Q made a guttural whine in response, as his internal muscles clamped around James' knot  
  
Q didn't get an erection that night or the following day that they spent together. Although James took ever opportunity to try to stimulate one. The Omega basked in the attention lavished upon him by his Alpha  
  
\--  
  
It was wondrous what a night and day reaffirming his bond had done. The clouds of fear and distress had cleared leaving rational thought in it's wake. M had been furious because Q had not been in the day before. His Alpha had stood between him and M and she had backed down again. Others had tried to but James was the first to really defend him from M.  
  
The first thing was the twat in logistics. Q marched in and much as M had done to him, he tore strips of the Alpha male. For the first piece of equipment that went missing Q gave a verbal warning. For the next incident when the equipment of two operatives got switched, Q gave the written warning and slammed down a piece of paper. For the equipment arriving too late Q gave the head of logistics his final warning.  
  
The Alpha took a threatening step closer and Q mimicked him closing the distance. “Go On, give me an excuse” Q stated. He didn't know if it was the intense scent of a Double Oh or the man knew he had messed up, but the Alpha backed down. It dawned on Q what had just happened. He had just asserted dominance over an Alpha.  
  
With a final, “clear the back log today or don't bother pitching up tomorrow” Q turned and left.  
  
The day before. Q couldn't see a solution to the mess up in logistics. Today he lay the blame on the person responsible and was determined to make him fix it.  
  
The next, Q wasn't looking forward to. James' scent or the sense of security he gave Q would be of no use. R was an Alpha like James. He would stand strong even at the cost of his life.  
  
Somehow the special Tungsten rounds had been switched for standard Sniper rounds. This meant 002's modified Sniper had been unless and it nearly got him killed. The Operative had to infiltrate the building and take down his target in close quarters.  
  
Entering the armoury Q found the armoury chief in his office. “The wrong ammunition was assigned to Double Oh Two” Q stated. “No it wasn't” R said not looking up from his paper work.  
  
“Well the scenarios are. You messed up, I messed up, You and I messed up or Fairbanks messed up” Q stated.  
  
“Occam's razor” the big Alpha responded.  
  
“Despite your low expectations of Double Oh Two. 'it was like waving a stick in a cave' seems to indicate the bullet didn't fit the modified chamber. I also don't think Fairbanks would endanger his life if he could avoid it”  Q argued  
  
R finally sat back, looking at Q. “I sealed the modified rifle in a standard secure case with six rounds of ammunition. I then sent it to Admin for final inspection” R stated.  
  
“I was distracted. I opened the case, closed it and signed it off.” Q said.  
  
R surged to his feet, coming out of his office. Q had a bit of trouble keeping up with the long stride of the Alpha. The armoury had two floors. On the lower there was an open area with reception and administration. Along the back was the workshop, range and store. On the floor above was R's private office and three offices for R&D. Going down the staircase, to the lower floor R bared down on one of the youngest in the room.  
  
James had made a joke about him having spots, but the young Beta R was looming over did still have them. It was hard to tell with Betas but Q thought he could just make out the fear coming off him.  
  
“I gave you a Sniper case. You took it to him.” R growled and pointed to Q. “What else happened” R demanded.  
  
“Nothing” the Beta squeaked.  
  
“Don't do anything rash. I will investigate” Q ordered. He could see and scent the Alpha's agitation. This was a matter professional pride to him. “I will find out what happened” Q promised  
  
\--  
  
Hiding behind the news paper James masked himself from the man entering. James was sitting in a coffee shop near MI6, as he had seen their uniquely branded cups sitting on his target's desk. The harassed Beta approached the counter, his hair falling to the side showing how far it was actually receding.  
  
As his target picked up his cardboard cup James dropped his paper. “Tanner, do join me” James said casually but leaving no room for argument. Tanner understanding James wasn't giving choice, sat opposite the Operative.  
  
“Do you know Q's name” James asked. Tanner looked relived as he shook his head “No” he confirmed. James knew when someone was lying to him and the Beta wasn't.  
  
“M handled Q personally. I'm not sure but I think it started just after Italy, after Mitchell” Tanner informed.  
  
“Was he involved in the Quantum affair” James asked. Tanner shrugged in response “As I said M took personal charge”  
  
“Anything else Double Oh Seven” Tanner asked after a few moments of silence James shook his head in response.  
  
\--  
  
James pulled the car to a stop before they reached home. And over the past few days he had been considering it home rather than his flat. Tanner had mentioned a name and it reminded him of something.  
  
“Could you search for something for me” James asked and Q turned to him eager to be of help to his Alpha. “I'm looking for an Alpha Male. Approximately mid twenties to early thirties, hospital porter not sure which, London area though. Only name I have on him is Mitchell with a possible assault on an Owen”  
  
Q recognised the name Mitchell but nodded despite his concerns. His Alpha had made a request and he would endeavour to fulfil it.  
  
\--  
  
The house looked like it had been a corner shop at one point. James moved to the yellow door and knocked. There was a bit of shouting before a dark messy haired Alpha pulled the door open. James didn't think the Alpha recognised him but he tried to slam the door and James shouldered the door open.  
  
The Alpha James believed to be Mitchell was thrown back by the force. He gained his feet and with a growl lunged at James. The way the Alpha fought left James in doubt over him being just a hospital porter. He was fast an vicious.  
  
Getting Mitchell in head lock James felt someone jump on his back. A scenting, supplied it to be a Beta male. Along with the scent of Victoria and another Omega female James realised he had stumbled into a pack den.  
  
Using a foot James kicked Mitchell away and brought the Beta over his shoulders. A hiss came from a narrow stair way and a growl sent the small Omega woman scrambling away.  
  
The Beta rushed again and James grabbed his collar and belt. Lifting him James slammed him into the wall, as the Beta gave a scream that would have only been acceptable on a little girl going on roller coaster. The Beta whimpered on the floor and James moved to the recovering Alpha. Grabbing his wrist James ripped a cord from a lamp to tie up the Alpha.  
  
Doing the same for the Beta James then searched the flat finding the little omega under a bed. Grabbing a foot James dragged her out. Grasping her by the back of the neck James marched her down stairs, where he tied her up beside the other two. The two men quietly comforted the frightened Omega. With Victoria nowhere to be seen James looked about the living area.  
  
The Living area wrapped around the corner of the building. On the counter that separated the kitchen off. James picked up a stack of post. “John Mitchell” James said coming round the corner and looking to the Alpha. Dropping the envelope James moved onto the next. “Ah, Annie Sawyer, that has promise” James said and looked to the small stroppy faced Omega. None of the three responded so James couldn’t tell if it was her name or not.  
  
“George Sands” James continued, looking to the Beta with big ears.  
  
“Doctor Nina Pickering ” James said slowly and dropped the payslip with a malicious smile. The Beta growled and tried to cover the small Omega confirming she was the doctor.  
  
“Well I know Victoria isn't a doctor so we have a winner with Miss Sawyer” James purred.  
  
The Alpha took over the growling and trying to lunge. His bonds prevented Mitchell from doing much more than flopping forward. Righting the Alpha James resined himself to practising his patience.  
  
James leaned against the wall and watched the three tied up on the floor. Suspecting Mitchell was attempting to slip his bonds. As the dusk came James switched on lights and the TV, giving the impression of life about the flat.  
  
The news was starting on the TV when a scratching from the door sounded. The fact Mitchell didn't shout confirmed James suspicion. He had slipped his bonds and was waiting for James to become distracted.  
  
Ripping the door open James grabbed the Omega hauling her inside, just before Mitchell slammed into him. Side stepping the enraged Alpha James used his superior skill and was able to wrap an arm round his neck. Using his other hand for leverage James started to twist. Tuning them both to look at the cowering Omega. James let her see the unnatural angle he was forcing Mitchell’s head into.  
  
“Start Talking” James ordered. When Annie refused to speak James twisted the head further. Mitchell gurgled and tried to pry James' hands from his neck.  
  
“I was to watch Q. If an Alpha came sniffing round I was to encourage them. M was angry, really angry when I told her it was you. That's everything, I promise” Annie continued to babel. With a growl James sent the Alpha tumbling towards his Omega.  
  
\--  
  
The night before when James had returned he kept silent. Despite Q's curiosity and the fact he could scent Victoria he did not ask.  
  
Having finally found something Q pushed thought of the night before away. The Armoury courier had been intercepted and someone had opened the Sniper case. Q had a time finding the the CCTV footage as the primary archive had been deleted. Q was printing of a still to confront the courier when the door slammed open.  
  
Bill Fairbanks marched in, completely focused on Q. Knowing trouble when it was coming towards him. Even with the security James had been giving him Q couldn't stand up to the enraged Double Oh. The Alpha was on him and Q couldn't understand what the he was saying. Q didn't now what he responded or why he was pointing to his computer. “Armoury'' Q said and even to himself it sounded like a pathetic whine. Double Oh Two was withdrawing and his fading scent allowed Q to clam.  
  
Realising he had spilled the only lead he had to enraged Double Oh, Q followed the Alpha. “OUT OF THE FUCKING WAY” Q shouted as the guards at the check point tired to stop him. It was too late Double Oh Two and his new friend, R were coming out of the Armoury and into the lift.  
  
Heading into the Armoury there was a mess in the reception and admin area. The young Beta who acted as courier was rubbing his bruising neck. R's secretary was helping the Beta. “What did you tell Double Oh Two” Q snapped. The spotty Beta flinched “Tanner, Tanner wanted an E branch inspection of the package”  
  
“Shit, Shit, Shit” Q ranted.  
  
-007-  
  
James broke off his workout as he and Double Oh Nine were called over by the gym supervisor. Double Oh Nine, a Black Alpha who had a few months on James in seniority. He was Clam, well educated and spoke softly. He also had the ability to ignore his emotions making him extremely scary, even James was careful of him.  
  
“Smith” James greeted as they converged on the Gym Supervisor.  
  
“The Bitch in Q branch has his panties in a bunch. Sent out an alert, you two are to report to E branch. Consider Double Oh Two and R hostile” the Supervisor informed  
  
James had to suppress his instinct, then didn't bother and with a right hook down went the Supervisor. Smith either didn't care or approved as he was already heading out. They made there way to E branch immediately.  
  
The situation in E branch was between a hostage situation and a direct assault. R had M in a head lock and was using her as a human shield. Double Oh Two had a hand round Tanner's neck as he pressed him against a wall.  
  
James casually parted the E branch guards, currently training their weapons on pair. Tanner was giving a gurgled denial to interfering with Fairbanks' equipment. “I believe him” James drawled, sitting on a near by desk.  
  
James listened to 002 growled at him. Picking through a bag of sweets from the desk James shrugged.  
  
“Is Q not investigating and has there not been problems with Logistics” James said looking to M.  
  
James flicked his eyes to Smith who had circled round R, to his blind spot. Smith nodded understanding James was playing this cool.  
  
“Yes” M gasped.  
  
“We shouldn't jump to conclusions. Q's mine and I will vouch for his findings” James said to 002.  
  
“Don't you agree M that the tensions of you, R and Double Oh Two shouldn't affect his investigation. And if it turns out to be Tanner you can kill him later” M was all to ready to agree to James if it prevented a catastrophe.  
  
“Dismissed” James snapped at the guards. M nodded from her restricted position “Go” she added.  
  
Slowly 002 lowered Tanner as R released M. Smith guided the two Alpha's out and James approached M. Speaking in a hushed tone “I take it you want Q to find the guy in logistics at fault. Perhaps gender discrimination, a play to discredit his Omega boss” James mused.  
  
“that would be for the best” M agreed rubbing her neck.  
  
“No more interference” James insisted. “No” M agreed.  
  
Straightening and speaking normally James looked down to the small woman. “I'm taking Q on holiday before my next assignment. You don't mind do you” James stated getting a begrudging “Have a good time” in response.  
  
After the excitement of E branch James had returned to the Gym to finish his work out. James had made sure Fairbanks had left the building and Q had reported, R's mate had been called in to calm him.  
  
James moved to the treadmill. After getting up to pace James let his mind wander. Tanner stepped into his view a while later and dressed for home. Slowing his pace so he could speak to the other man.  
  
Stepping closer to the treadmill “Did M switch the ammunition” Tanner asked. “Probably” James responded. Tanner turned to leave before coming to some decision and looked back to James.  
  
“About what you were asking. Do you remember Villiers” Tanner said.  
  
“Omega, snide, needed a slap” James responded.  
  
“Speaking of a slap. He hit M and resined over something. This was just before Q appeared” Tanner said before he added “This is just speculation”  
  
“Thanks” James responded. Grateful for another new course for his investigation.  
  
Finishing his work out James went to the changing room. From his locker James pulled a zip lock bag. Stripping off he placed his t-shirt and underwear into the bag and sealed it. Showering James then changed into his suit and went to collect his Omega. Arriving in Q branch James plucked the messenger bag off Q's shoulder and the Omega gave him a smile and clasped his hand  
  
With James' kitchen repertoire limited to heating pre cooked food and fried breakfasts. Q was in worse shape with his attempt at cooking ending up in a fire. The kitten had reared his head when his unsympathetic Alpha had laughed his arse off. In retrospect Q remembered his amusement when James had gotten into  a flap as well.  
  
From that point on it had been decided Q would not be a homely Omega and they would have to suffer take out and restaurants. Tonight it was a restaurant.  
  
Q was still getting used to the opulence James bestowed on him. One of the deep dark secrets, James loved good food and they were in one of James' favourite. Initially James used to discuss the various dishes and what he would order. He soon learned Q would copy him. Now James refused to discus what he was considering ordering and insisted Q order first. He would answer any question Q posed about the menu but never give an opinion. Only once the order had been placed would James discuss the dishes on offer and Q would listen to the enthusiasm his Alpha had on the subject.  
  
The meal passed in pleasant conversation. James kept the topics light and when he touched on something Q couldn't discuss. The Omega would drop his gaze. James would then gloss over whatever they were discussing and move onto something else.  
  
Returning home Q took James' holdall. Finding the zip sealed underwear Q got to work. He placed a roll of muslin on the Dinning table along with some string and a pair of scissors. Cutting little squared of muslin Q then cut up James t-shirt and underwear. Q ended up with a dozen small fabric balls. “Will they work” James asked having watched the Omega work with the smelly bits of fabric.  
  
“The scent and pheromones is intense enough. As long as I keep them in the freezer, bacteria growth should be impeded and they shouldn’t go off” Q informed and placed the balls back into the zip lock. Q then put the whole thing into the freezer beside two other full bags.  
  
\--  
  
“Hello” James drawled. “Leave, leave now” Villiers snapped.  
  
“I just want a word” James said keeping his tone soft.  
  
They were in the Foreign Office and it didn't go beyond James' notice. M's boss had an office just down the corridor. Villiers was now working for an advisor to the Foreign Secretary and this was the last place James wanted to make a scene.  
  
“Go or Security will be called” Villiers insisted. “It's about Q” James said.  
  
There was a deep annoyed sigh form behind James. “As I told my assistant, and Omega before. M may deal with terrorists and enemies of MI6 as she sees fit” the authoritative voice said from behind him. Standing there, was a tall dark haired Alpha. He seemed familiar to James.  
  
Expending his hand to James. “Rhett Butler. Your predecessor Double Oh Seven” came the deep resonating voice.  
  
James shook the man's hand he noticed the scent was the same scent that Villiers carried, this was his Alpha. No wonder Villiers was brave enough to slap M. Not only was the man an ex Double Oh he was as good as M's boss.  
  
“I just wanted to know more about my Omega. M won't tell me and prevents him from telling me. Above all I will not force him so must find my answers elsewhere” James informed casually. He was speaking to Butler but his words were meant for Villiers.  
  
“I'm sure M knows what she's doing” Butler stated and both he and James turned to look at Villiers as he snorted.  
  
“Don't worry I'm not going to tell him anything” Villiers shot at his Alpha.  
  
With the seeds sown James did something most Alphas wouldn’t even consider. Turning to Villiers “Thank you for your time and I apologise for the inconvenience” James said with a soft smile and walked off.  
  
It was a nasty manipulative trick on James part. Showing gratitude and consideration always had an endearing affect on Omegas. Not only had James shown respect and consideration to Villiers he had shown he was not forcing his own Omega to compromise himself.  
  
James had always been surprised more Alphas never pulled the trick. An Omega was well place and mostly ignored resource and they responded to such basic gratitude.  
  
\--  
  
In the Double Oh briefing room Fairbanks, James and Smith sat in there assigned seats. There were nine one for each Double Oh, all focused to a table where M sat. Tanner sat to her left, Q to her right and R to Q's right.  
  
Just as James had asked him to. Q lay all the blame on the head of logistics. M and Tanner were in the clear but no one in the room believed him. Having calmed, both Fairbanks and R had realised M was the more likely culprit. She was now in a bad situation, Three Double Ohs knew she had compromised a mission for her own ends. Tanner knew M had guided the blame towards him. R, R barley tolerated Alphas on a good day now M was at the top of his shit list.  
  
R had personally flung the Armoury courier out of the door. He had then threatened everyone on what would happen if someone interfered with one of his weapons again. He also brought the security guards to task, they were meant to be looking out for suspicious behaviour. In Q branch there was nothing more suspicious than someone opening a case in the middle of a hall. Q along with the braver Omegas watched from a distance as R vented his fury on the guards.  
  
Double Oh Two would have to forgo his revenge as the head of Logistics had disappeared that morning. As much to protect him as to show everyone he was the guilty party. A silent word with James had helped him see through his anger.  
  
Everyone present and a growing number beyond now knew this was a farce. Their anger was firmly directed towards the determinative Alpha at the head table.  
  
Q stopped talking and M closed the affair, then walked out with Tanner in tow  
  
\--  
  
There was a nice envelop in the mail box addressed to 'Mr & Mr Bond' James didn't recognise the address beyond it being a very nice area of London. Inside was an invitation from 'Mr & Mr Butler'.  
  
Shoe horning Q into tailored suit had been fun. The Omega did not do formal, despite how good he looked. The praise James gave Q was accepted and appreciated but not quite believed.  
  
As the pair walked up to the Town House and Q pulled at his collar again. James pulled Q to a stop and straightened his tie before climbing the steps to the front door.  
  
A butler opened the door before James could ring and was shown into a lounge where Butler and Villiers were waiting. Seeing Villiers. Q lowered his head and fell in behind his Alpha trying to not attract attention. James squared his shoulders and didn't try to force his Omega to meet the other Alpha.  
  
Villiers tried to speak a few times with Q but Q disliked not understanding what was happening. At the table James sat across from Butler while Q sat across from Villiers. Although just round the corner from his Alpha Q didn't like being so far from him and his fear tainted the air.  
   
“Leave us” Villiers said to the servants. Butler slouched a bit and sighed, betraying his annoyance. It also betrayed that Villiers and Butler had disagreed about what was going to happen.  
  
With the servants gone Villiers looked to Q's bowed head. “James wants me to tell him what I know about you” Villiers said. Q mewled and looked to James giving a minute shake of the head.  
  
James swore internally. He had wanted this to be done quietly so Q would have deniability. “Thank You, but I will not pursue this line against the wishes of my mate” James said turning his attention from Q to Villiers.  
  
As Villiers gave him a genuine proud smile. Butler gave an exasperated sigh in the background. Showing more respect to both Omegas further raising James in Villiers opinion  
  
“All this for a bloody name. He is not the first to give up his name to become Q” Butler growled. “You gave up your name, James Bond, Double Oh Seven. I was the forth you the sixth” Butler argued.  
  
“What was my name the day we first met” James asked looking to Villiers. A growl from his Alpha stopped Villiers from answering.  
  
“With consent but without compulsion. Would you say my name” James asked of his mate.  
  
“Siger” Q trailed off. A deep crimson blush colouring his cheeks due to the brilliant smile of his Alpha.  
  
“R, I know to be Daniel Carrington, Double Oh Six Jack Giddings I know to be Alec Trevelyan. Double Oh Nine I know is Adrian Helmsley. Tanner, he's the second since I joined MI6” James shot.  
  
Turning from Butler to Villiers. “you were the first and only one to refuse the Moneypenny designation” James said  
  
“The only problem I have is. What's you name” James said looking to Q. “Due to the terms of my contract I'm not permitted to divulge personal information” Q repeated.  
  
Picking up the glass of red wine James smelt the slurped it. He identified it as best he could and Butler confirmed his appraisal. This James did in a musing voice and he used the same tone. “Two days for first class post. Two days for a decision and to draw up the invitations. Which brings us to the Executive Branch. The day before E Branch, me at Villiers desk” James said.  
  
A barest twitch betrayed Butler as James mentioned E branch. A victorious half smile from James agitating Butler and further confirming he knew of what happened in E branch.  
  
“Yes or No, do you know Q's name' James asked Villiers softly without threat or menace. “No” Villiers responded.  
  
Butler was getting angry now. James could see it in his posture and the way Q and Villiers cringed at his scent. “You or the other MI6 trusties are loosing faith in M. You know the Double Ohs, Q branch and now E branch are seeing the cracks in her. That is why you allowed Villiers to speak with me” James accused.  
  
“We do not know about Q. How MI6 is run is not our concern. What is our concern is that MI6 endures to stand against the enemies of this country” Butler insisted using the gravitas of his voice like a weapon.  
  
“You're hoping a nice quiet scandal will end her, before she really messes up” James challenged.  
  
With Double Oh Seven seeing through the rouse easily. Butler had no choice but to acknowledge he was right. “She dose seem to be particularly fixated on Q here” Butler said looking to the bowed head of the Omega.  
  
James noticed the sympathetic look Villiers had as he gazed on Q. He knew something Butler didn't.  
  
Deciding Q had had enough James made his excuses. Q needed to be guided out after. The conversation having affected him more than James had thought. The closest thing to a goodbye was Villiers, “Take care of him”  
  
The way he said it brought a chill to James. The instruction was so soft and concerned Villiers could be speaking as if Q was dying.  
  
They waited in the drizzle on the darkened street. James tucked the Omega under his coat and arm. The other hand he tucked into his pocket, feeling a piece of paper. Pulling it out. There was a name on it. This James did without Q's notice and milled over the name. Villiers said he didn't know Q's name so who was Rufus Sixsmith. The Taxi arrived and James guided Q inside.  
  
\--  
  
London had disappeared into the distance hours ago. James had not spoken of where he was taking his mate. He had gone to great lengths to keep their final destination a secret. It would be a tiny island in Scotland, no ferry service, less than twenty inhabitants there wasn't even power. Once there James would be sure of their privacy as long as M didn't know where he was heading before hand.  
  
Q had returned to his old self with a resilience James was becoming concerned with. Apart from a whispered expression of fear over James investigation. Q had not spoken about the night of the Dinner. As if nothing had happened at all.  
  
Q groaned and stretched as much as the car allowed. He had dozed off a while ago due to the early start. James drove on and on. Eventually after hours more he came to a marina on the west coast. Taking their bags and supplies James removed Q's phone and tablet and dropped them in the boot along with his own phone then locked the car.  
  
It was Sunday and the fishermen don't fish on the Sabbath. For a hefty 'gift' and a casual prompt “You're a Fisherman not a Ferryman. You are resting from your job as you come to the aid of a travellers in need” James appeased fisherman's ecclesiastical need.  
  
As the small fishing boat left the harbour James told the fisherman, “Take us to Wee Cumbrae, east bay”  
  
The fisherman grumbled out a complaint. He then altered course from the larger of the approaching islands, to the smaller.  
  
Finding the bay James had desired the small twin hulled boat mounted the beach. James jumped off first with Q complained about the cold water as he followed. James loaded the Omega with as much as he could carry before taking the rest of the supplies himself. Placing everything on the pristine white beach James retuned to the boat and pushing it off the sand. With a final warning on their privacy and a reminder to return on the second Sunday James waved him off.  
  
A little old woman with weather beaten face and grey hair had come up to Q. When James joined them on the beach, he got maybe one word in three as she spoke. The little old Beta had prepared the cottage and handed James a large old key “Dus'na werk” she informed. Introducing herself as Senga the Beta lead the way to the cottage.  
  
Situated just beyond some grassy dunes, behind the beach stood a tiny white cottage. Two windows either side of a protruding entrance. The door was at the side of the porch area. There was no window and the walls were thick making it very dark. Even on the summer's day the porch was cold and there was an area for cold storage.  
  
Going through the internal door they entered a large room, the entire width of the cottage. On the right wall there was a range and on the left was a open fire.  
  
“Water comes from the hill, keep the rang going and you have hot water” Senga said pointing to the range and a tap beside it. She continued pointing out the features of the cottage and were everything was. As quickly and politely as possible James ushered her out of the house.  
  
“Well there's meant to be a fire at least” James teased his Omega. “It's the fire that isn't meant to be there that I have a problem with” Q responded.  
  
Exploring James put his head into the bedroom, made a face at the set in bed and turned up his nose. A scraping noise brought his attention to Q. “Bath” the Omega spat at the old tin tub he had dragged from the larder. “There's no toilet” Q then declared in horror.  
  
After calming the Omega and encouraging him to make a pot of tea. James looked from the uncomfortable looking chairs of the living area to the kitchen table with more uncomfortable chairs. James made a space in front of the fire and moved the rug to cove as much of the stone floor as possible.  
  
Placing a couple of bundles on the rug James sat in one of the rustic chairs which was more comfortable than it looked. Q was watching a kettle on the range, waiting for it to boil.  
  
“Come here” James called.  
  
As Q approached James indicated the bundles. Kneeling Q cautiously opened them pulling out blankets, shawls, throws and Furs. Q ran his fingerers over the hide and came up to his Alpha nuzzling him and giving a lick to his neck in thanks.  
  
A whistling interrupted them. As Q made a pot of tea James dragged the rest of the bedding from the bedroom into the lounge.  
  
“Never knew an Alpha could make a nest” Q said watching James arrange the bedding a few feet from the hearth. “I thought we would be more comfortable out here” James responded.  
  
By the end of the first night Q leaned he hated a chamber pot but could endure it. He learned he liked the tin bath as long as James washed his back and hair and loved getting to wash James' back.  
  
The nest he loved as well and loved it when James cooked in only an apron and returned with his offerings. After a rounds of sex, fast, hard and passionate and lovemaking slow, sensual and reassuring they fell into slumber.  
  
\--  
  
It was the closest Q had come to a heat in along time. He didn't have the hormone educed lust or the mindless intoxication. He and James spent as little time outside of the nest as possible. Being nude had at first been unusual for Q but having his Alpha just as nude helped him acclimatise.  
  
James dozed on his stomach with Q resting his head on the small of his Alpha's back. Q lifted his arms. The skin was sensitive and tender but there wasn't a single mark on him. No one had been this careful of him and it played on his mind.  
  
M was another thing that played on Q's mind. She had been the Boogie Man for so long the mere though of her had sent fear through him. Now he had an Alpha who only held as much fear of her as she did of him. For the first time since meeting her Q felt safe from M.  
  
He didn't know what caused him to do it but Q turned so he was on his hands and knees. He nudged the side of his Alpha. James gave a half hearted growl and batted the annoyance away. Ducking the hand Q did it again making the Alpha rock slightly. Putting some weight behind it Q nearly got James onto his back.  
  
“So that's your game” James growled before Q's world spun. “Think you can get the great Double Oh Seven to roll over” James purred and nuzzled Q's belly.  
  
Then Q got some leverage and pushed off the ground. He managed to flip James with himself on top. James stretched his arms above his head, clearly showing his belly. Q's eyes started to sting with the display of trust and submission. Nuzzling under the Alpha's neck to hide, Q felt arms come round him.  
  
\--  
  
The scent of nervousness pulling James from his sleep, then  felt a nudge to his side. Q had been touched by his display a few days ago. James thought he had been teasing the Omega by showing him his belly but Q had taken the gesture to heart. Ever since a nervousness had set in.  
  
James grappled for a moment, he thought about forcing the Omega onto his back before crushing the Alpha desire. Letting Q get the upper hand James rolled over. Q looked distracted and he continued the wrestling. Q dropped down and tried to roll him again so James allowed it.  
  
Feeling Q climb onto his back James felt a nuzzle to the side of his neck. Out of sight James felt lips caress his shell of his ear and heard little more than a breath. “Jean-Baptiste Grenouille”, A Name barely spoken and a mark of trust  
  
Q froze as James growled and swept him into his back. The fear was thick and there was betrayal in the Omega's gaze as his Alpha loomed over him. Leaning in James nuzzled the Omega and gave a small lick to the side of his neck. Giving a shuddering breath Q clung to his Alpha with arms and legs. The though of James being a cruel trick of M dispelled.  
  
\--  
  
There was one more thing James wanted. The reason they came to this isolated place. It was not done, but over time James had come to desire something from his Omega. To many an Alpha Male it would be considered an ultimate weakness but since Q had been able to sport an erection James wanted it.  
  
Not discussing his plan. As he suspected Q may be struck with stage fright. Bringing Q to arousal was easy, distracting him from his plan was harder. The Omega had become resistant to James foreplay, able to maintain his faculty in the onslaught of sensation. Also preparing himself without notice presented a challenge.  
  
Q understood something was up when James stopped him from presenting. Guiding the Omega to lie on his back James straddled his lap. Grasping the base of Q's erection James guided it to it's target. “Look at me” James commanded as panic started to grip his Omega. Slowly James impaled himself while keeping the Omega's attention.  
  
“Come on” James purred, rocking his hips. Slowly Q complied matching the rhythm. Q didn't last long, with a final thrust he came into his Alpha and collapsed against the nest.  
  
Leaning down James licked the side of the unconscious Omega's neck.  
  
-007-  
  
The time at the cottage came to an end and James and Q had to returned to work. The time together had done wonders for Q and to prove it. He had even mediating a posturing dispute between Double Oh One and R over assigned weapons, with ease.  
  
James entered Q branch “I'm going on assignment” he informed. Q, nodding “Your requestions came through” he responded.  
  
Giving his Omega a quick kiss on the cheek James headed out of the building. He had something to do before he left.  
  
Whitechapel and James asked for an old friend from a previous life. DCI Chandler once the brightest star of Scotland Yard. He only needed a competent murder investigation to his name. He ended up with a Jack the Ripper copy cat disaster. It stopped his career dead.  
  
“Bond, James Bond” James said before his old friend could say something inconvenient.  
  
The tall blond Alpha in tailored dark grey suit led James to the basement. “We're a bit of a joke” Chandler said.  
  
The stairs led straight to the communal office area. At the back was chandler's private office with six desks leading up to it. A curly haired Omega Male, in an of the peg version of Chandler's suit looked to James in open curiosity. An older, grey haired Alpha grumbled in a raspy voice as he spoke on he phone.  
  
In Chandler's office James sat watching as the other man tidied his already neat desk. Also noticing the red, chapped knuckles he knew his friend was having a bad time. In that other life Chandler had been known as a neat freak but James knew it was more and his friend suffered for it. Anything in a row or grouping the other recruits would shift out of line. Then came the dirt, dirt was applied to anything Chandler had to touch. The Alpha barely coped with the ignorantly nasty pranks.  
  
James seemingly ignored all this and asked about the Omega trying to impress his friend. “DC Kent, he's just” Chandler started before seeing the wolfish smile.  
  
“Just copying his hero” James drawled. “How predictable are you for him to know what you're going to ware” James asked casually.  
  
Realising what James was really asking Chandler dropped his hands and snapped a rubber band round his wrist. “What about you, mated and new”  
  
James shook his head. He wanted to help his old friend but time was pressing. “I need help, may I have a pen” James asked. It took chandler a good few minutes to lay the pen and pad out to his suiting.  
  
In a script not of James Bond. Q's real name was written out. “I can not under exaggerate how hot that name is or how careful you must be of it. I need to know who he is” James said and replaced the pen and pad just as Chandler had left it.  
  
Chandler knew his old friend and didn't doubt his need or his caution. He owed Siger much not just debts or favours but as the only person who understood him when others didn't. “I'll be careful” Chandler assured.  
  
With relief James stood. “Give the boy a chance, he's clearly trying. You can not understand the peace it brings you. And it may give you something to concentrate on” James said  
  
-Q-  
  
When M came into Q branch the Omega froze. Thousands of thought raced through his head and feelings swamped him. He trusted James, but betrayal was the first thing he though of. Was James some test and he divulged information he shouldn't.  
  
M ignored Q's state as she usually did. Placing a file down labelled 'Eyes Only' M waited until Q gathered himself to read it. The file contained a plan to collate all known NATO deep cover agents. Q was needed to develop a secure method of transport.  
  
“It will take several weeks” Q said. “you have six” M stated.  
  
-Q-  
  
“A, a, geo specific tagging in order to run encryption and decryption” Fitz argued for his idea. It was a good Idea and Q was happy the younger Omega felt secure enough to voice his opinion.  
  
Q looked up and Fitz had a smile on his face as he bounced slightly. Taking a sniff Q didn't scent anything, “Welcome back Double Oh Seven” Q deduced. Immediately arms wrapped around his waist.  
  
“So there is a limit to your perceptions” James purred into the shell of Q's ear. “Traitor” James purred at Fitz.  
  
“I'll leave you two alone” Fitz said with a cheeky smile. It was testament to how well regarded Q held James and how the rest of the Omegas trusted in Q's judgement. They had come to trust the Alpha and not mind his presence in Q branch.  
  
-007-  
  
The grizzled little Alpha James had seen on his last visit met him at the front desk. Introducing himself as D.S. Miles. James could tell something was wrong. Miles used the same tone to greet him as the one all police used to deliver bad news. It acted as a warning not to seek hope where there was none.  
  
James was led back into the dank, dark basement office with flickering lights. Everyone refused to look at him, even the Omega who had a thing for Chandler. They all knew something concerning him. Entering Chandler's office James' old friend was furiously scrubbing his hands with a sanitizer wipe.  
  
“It's bad, I know. Stop stressing and tell me” James instructed taking hold of the other Alpha's hands and focusing his attention. Chandler had a slight a stuttering hesitancy when he described the lengths he went to to keep the background check secret. “Miles and Mansell had useful connections so the squad learned of what happened but no one beyond” Chandler assured.  
  
James sat in the guest chair as Chandler returned to his own. The policeman straightened his desk as much to order his mind as anything else. “What I know is a technical accuracy and I know one when I hear one. What really happened to start this is still unknown” Chandler warned.  
  
“He is a terrorist. Conducted an assault on the Director of MI6. Held at HMP Slade, under the Anti-terror laws. No charge or representation. In General population” Chandler informed.  
  
James felt odd, numb, he had never felt it before. Logic told him Omegas no matter the crime did not go to a place like Slade. Alpha and Beta males only. He knew what would happen to an Omega in general population. James' mind even supplied an image, hundreds of staving dogs being thrown a chunk of meat to tear apart and kill each other over.  
  
It took James a while to realise Chandler had stopped talking. Chandler had stopped some time before, when he noticed James was not listening. There were no official documents. All chandler had was a compiled file of hand written notes taken from quiet conversations.  
  
James managed to ask “Rufus Sixsmith”  
  
“Jean-Baptiste Grenouille was released into the custody of his Alpha. A professor of Nuclear Physicist at Oxford” Chandler informed.  
  
-00Q-  
  
The flat was dark as James watched the lights of London come on. After Whitechapel he had returned home but could not remember anything of the journey. 'I've never sat here' James' mind supplied, noticing he was at the dining table.  
  
A rattle announced the arrival of the lift. “Where did..” Q trailed off scenting something off with his Alpha. Immediately James surged up and enveloped the Omega falling to the ground in the process. James held Q tighter than he probably should but couldn't stop himself.  
  
Not understanding but knowing his Alpha wanted to shield him. Q pressed himself as close as possible nuzzling under James' chin. Letting his Alpha coddle him.  
  
-007-  
  
James did not tell Q of what he had learned. The Omega had suffered James protective attitude for days without asking why, just accepting. A fight nearly broke out in Q branch when Double Oh Three came to return what was left of his equipment.  
  
M hauled him in for something or another and it was the hardest thing in James' life. He wanted to rip her apart, decorate the walls with her blood. M knew something was up she didn't even raise her voice or provoke James in any way.  
  
Now James stood in a lecture theatre of Oxford University. The room was built in a half circle high but not very deep. A central staircase descended to the dais and allowing access to the seating that looked on the focal point. It was all in dark wood. In front of a blackboard the Professor was discussing a formula as he was writing it down.  
  
The Professor and subject of James visit had looked at him as he entered then turned back to the board. A waffling, wavy haired blond with piercing blue eyes he had an educated voice typical of the university. He was an academic, an Alpha by physiology only. It was no wonder the bond between Q and him had failed.  
  
An Omega was the first to notice, he looked to the source of the new scent. He then looked between James and the Professor in fear. He quickly gathered his coat and scarpered. As James' scent dissipated around the room more could scent the Professor’s Omega on him. All the Omegas left without a second thought. Only when a smaller, younger Alpha started leaving did the Betas start to go as well.  
  
In the end only two of the more dominant Alpha students remained. A blond girl and an Asian boy both sitting as far from each other as possible. “Go” the Professor ordered and despite their dominance, fled.  
  
James stood, coming down the central stair to the Alpha. The Professor scented the air as James got closer. “It has been a long time since I scented J.., so normal” Sixsmith said.  
  
“I want to know about Q” James demanded.  
  
With a front of bravery “You know I can not discuss, Q” Sixsmith stated. Hesitating over the Q designation.  
  
“I just want to know him, in a way he can not tell me” James said. He had hated this man after what he had done to Q. Now however, the story of modern King Canute came to James. A man who tried to hold back the might of the British establishment. It was no wonder the bond was weak. A Professor couldn't do much against M unless he did something radical and stupid.  
  
Something in the other Alpha wanted to tell James and it was just a matter of time. “There was a flaw in my thesis. I needed help to crunch some numbers, I was desperate so I posted a message. This arrogant, confrontational, brilliant and charming Omega pitched up at my room. He was the first and only Omega who had no fear of pointing out every fault a strange Alpha had made”  
  
Sixsmith lapsed into silence and again James just needed to wait. “The next first time. He was so brave the only thing he would say was he wanted his Alpha and named me. I had been asking anyone I knew with any sort of influence and my families lawyer did what he could. It all seemed to confirm Q's line. When he came out of that hell hole he couldn't even walk” Sixsmith trailed of and turned, smashing he fist into the black board.  
  
Ignoring the pain Sixsmith looked to James “He is clam and peaceful. I can scent that much on you. More than he could be with me. The evil bitch knew I couldn't bring him that. She poked, proved how powerless I was. Wrote terms in to the contract to do nothing more than show my weakness. When we did bond, deep down Jean knew I couldn't protect him”  
  
James didn't know if Sixsmith noticed he used Q's name. It was time to bring the meeting to an end before Sixsmith said something that could really get all three into trouble. James had learned enough his decision had been made. He was going to take Q and leave. He now needed a plan to execute.  
  
-M-      
  
Sitting in her office M drummed he nails on the desk. Double Oh Seven played the game well. The egotistical, womanising barbarian of James Bond was however no longer able to mask the intellect or integrity of the man playing him.  
  
No Alpha is meant to care about an Omega outside their pack. Her attempt to show what could happen to an Omega without a stable Alpha had backfired, badly. A Double Oh knows when to disobey an order but never to argue a decision. The Double Ohs now questioned her openly with the lower ranked operatives following suit. Inelegance was doubted and motivations suspected.  
  
Miss Sawyer was the first to notify her with confirmation of Bond's investigation into Q.  
  
Then Double Oh Seven disappeared for two weeks with Q. Finding them was easy but there was no chance of getting any surveillance in place, beyond a long distance team. From that point M assumed Bond knew everything.  
  
The meetings with the trusties had been concerning. One at Butler's office the other at his home. M knew they wouldn't interfere over one terrorist under her heel but if she looked like she was loosing control her time would be over.  
  
Then a few days ago Governor Venables of HMP Slade contacted her. One of his officers had been over heard talking about the Omega to someone. When questioned, the officer said he was taking to the MET but refused to identify the officer without a written order. He knew a written order would leave a paper trail few wanted and the matter could not be pushed.  
  
Now this, the team M had in place to monitor Rufus Sixsmith had reported Bond had been to see him. It vindicated M's decision to keep the team in place. M pushed aside the transcript of the meeting. She would deal with Sixsmith at the appropriate time.  
  
M turned her attention to the appraisal before her. A skilled Alpha soldier direct from the Army. Her assessors including Bond had all criticised her. 'over reliance on orders', 'Lacks initiative', 'unable to adapt to changing circumstances', 'obedient', 'freezes with the unforeseen', 'Not half as good as she thinks she is', 'annoying' were all observations on the assessment. The last two supplied by the bane of M's existence himself. 'She would be perfect' M thought.  
  
“Ah, Ms Elizabeth Lavenza, Eve I believe you like to be called” M said. Calling the woman in question, to enter.  
  
Indicating the chair “A bit unusual but I have heard only good things about you. I think you could be ready for a Double Oh assignation mission” M said making her tone encouraging and reassuring.  
  
-00Q-  
  
“Double Oh Seven, You will shadow Ronson” Tanner instructed. He was doing a run through of the plan so everyone knew what was happening. Those involved in the upcoming mission sat around a rectangular table, with M at it's head.  
  
It was Q's turn. He picked up the Laptop and moved to the bottom of the table. Opening it and powering the laptop on Q allowed everyone to see the screen. “Drag and drop interface. Place the raw file into the D: drive and wait for the transfer dialogue to disappear. Once encrypted the data can not be decrypted unless the drive is within MI6 itself” Q informed as he demonstrated the procedure.  
  
“That seems simple enough, Is it secure though” M stated in a hard tone. “Yes” Q responded and some sniggers went round with the impudence of the Omega  
  
-Q-  
  
There was a problem, Ronson had been intercepted. Q was at his workstation in Q branch coordinating the surveillance and comms. Tanner in E branch relaying orders with M in the background barking them.  
  
James voice cut through, concerned about Ronson. M gave a lie about medics and ordered James to pursue. Then someone new picked up James. Checking the database Q relaxed before noticing that Elizabeth Lavenza wasn't meant to be there, she wasn't even rated for the field. Then Q found a special assignment, details sealed by M.  
  
Tanner demanded CCTV as if Q could pull it out of thin air. Shaking off the though Q opened a line to Tanner “Elizabeth Lavenza isn't meant to be in Istanbul” Q said. Tanner was distracted and they had lost the direct line to James.  
  
After all the orders and information. M's voice cut over the line directly “TAKE THE BLODDY SHOT”  
  
“agent down” came a soft voice after a moment.  
  
“THE DRIVE” M demanded. “Gone” Eve responded. Q had never herd a more vicious growl from M.  
  
'Run' Q's instinct screamed at him. Before he could reach the door of administration two Alpha male guards appeared. A guard seizing an arm each and frog marched him up stairs. Up they went and Doctor Noakes was waiting in M's office. There was chaos and M was furious.  
  
She collected herself before tuning her attention on Q. “I'm sorry to inform you James Bond was killed in the line of duty” M informed basking in the only small triumph of the day.  
  
“To ensure a smooth transition during this time Dr Noakes has been designated as your new Alpha” M continued. Q lunged for M but Noakes was able to pull him short.  
  
Pulling Q to heel “That will be quite enough. I expect better behaviour” Noakes chastised. M had given her forty eight hours and Noakes pulled Q through E branch by the scruff.  
  
Tanner lifted his head in time to see an Alpha holding Q by the back of his neck. They dispersed round a corner and Q's warning came back. An unaccounted for Operative along with M's specific order. It left a sinking feeling in the Beta and it didn't take the Chief of Staff long to find a sealed mission for Elizabeth Lavenza.  
  
-M-Q-  
  
“Stupid bitch” M raged. She had swapped one crises of command for another. All Eve had to do was fire again, and send the drive into the river. Destroyed was better than stolen and she wasn't prepared. The first time she killed in cold blood and she froze.  
  
M drummed her fingers on the desk. Eve could be a problem now. She didn't know what she knew but M didn't think Eve smart enough to know to keep quiet.  
  
“Double Oh Candidacy: Failed, Field Service: Suspended Indefinitely, Service: Suspended pending assessment. Get out” M growled finally looking at the pathetic Alpha across from her. She wasn't smart enough to even show humility before the royal mess she had created.  
  
Once again alone M pulled up a word program. She had known two James Bonds and both had been disappointments. It was time to retire the myth. M typed the obituary before writhing an order to not only liquidate the current James Bond's assets but the original Bond's as well.  
  
Deciding to take a walk M descended to the bottom of the main building then descended down to the under building, to the area which contained Q branch.  
  
As M she had 'access all areas' so breezed past the checkpoints, ignoring them. Inside administration there was an air of fear from the group of Omegas. The blond Omega beside Q puffed his chest in a pathetic attempt of bravado which M ignored.  
  
“Leave us” M ordered. “way an bile yer heed, ya ald bat” Fitz spat.  
  
“go” Q whispered in desperation. Fitz was able to to keep his head higher than Q these days in the face of an Alpha. Also R's hatred for M gave the Omega little fear of her. Only because of Q did Fitz walk away giving a nasty grin to the woman.  
  
Q couldn't hold his head up any more with an Alpha. Passing the checkpoint there was no sympathy or fear of his Alpha. There was no respect and the title of Q had no impact as one of the guards pawed at him with the excuse of a random check. “Little bitch's afraid. Perhaps he's hiding something” the guards laughed as a hand ran up the inside of Q's leg and thoroughly inspected the baggy crotch making sure anything there was meant to be.  
  
Dropping his head Q exposed the livid bond mark on the side of his neck. He was showing complete submission.  
  
“Rufus Sixsmith was arrested yesterday. Apparently he divulged a grate deal of information regarding you” M informed and Q whined in distress. M knowing he had attempted to contact his old Alpha.  
  
“Hello” a deep Scots voice said from behind M. M started and spun, R stood menacingly close with some type of gun in his hand.  
  
Reaching passed the diminutive woman to emphasise the size difference R placed the weapon on Q's bench. “The prototype with biometric sensor” he said softly.  
  
Moving his attention from Q. Rounding on M. R's demeanour changed like a switch. A roar exploded from the big Alpha and bounced off the walls “GET OUT”  
  
Memories of her neck in the powerful grip helped encourage M to flee.  
  
Q continued to whimper quietly as a gentle finger lifted his chin. Q finally looked at the brown eyes of the big Alpha. R flicked his eyes to Fitz and got a weak smile of encouragement. “Is there anything I can do” he said softly  
  
Tired, no grief or anger not even fear remained. He couldn't even grieve properly for the man who had improved his world. Q shook his head, resigned. He had been enough trouble, it was easier to just submit. “have work to do” Q said but made no move.  
  
“Aye lad” R said sympathetically and patted Q on the shoulder before withdrawing.  
  
After his Alpha had left. Fitz approached his boss. After witnessing everything that had happened. It had been him that gave the idea to his Alpha. Fitz didn't want to see his boss forcibly bound to some Alpha who wasn't good enough for him. “I don't mind we both” Fitz said coming up to Q .  
  
“we have work to do” Q interrupted in a hollow voice.  
  
-Tanner-  
  
Tanner bounced his foot nervously. The dark wooded door opened and Villiers stepped out “You may go in now” Villiers said standing clear.  
  
Tanner entered the office of Rhett Butler. The man himself was behind his desk while everyone else was spread out. Gareth Mallory the inelegance Minister was to Tanner's right. While the Foreign Secretary was to Tanner's left. An Old Alpha Tanner recognised as M's predecessor sat in a comfortable high backed chair, swirling a brandy snifter behind him.  
  
“You have something to report Mr Tanner” Butler asked.  
  
“I believe M had James Bond shot for her own reasons. In the process she allowed the Drive to be compromised” Tanner informed.  
  
“Stolen! We were told it was lost” Mallory demanded. Tanner knew M had been careful in her wording on what happened to the drive. She had implied without actually stating, the drive had ended up in the river.  
  
“Bond and the assailant were fighting on a train. An Operative, who was deemed unsuitable for the field was cleared on the direct order of M. She was then given sealed orders. During the operation M gave Elizabeth Lavenza a direct order to fire, hitting James Bond and by accounts froze. This allowed the assailant to escape with the drive” Tanner summarised.  
  
The old M, Hargreaves mused about taking unpopular or questionable decisions. The loss of the drive and the deception seemed more troubling to him than the assassination of an Operative. Butler was a little more sympathetic and admitted there had been concerns over M's leadership. He told the other trusties about the events in E branch but to Tanner he didn't seem to have all the facts or know of the declining moral in MI6.  
  
There and then it was decided that M's time at MI6 was over. “I'll tell her, and I want to speak with this Eve” Mallory said and directing the last to Tanner.  
  
Returning to MI6, Q was in M's office with R as backup along with someone else from Q Branch. The moment M's fury mounted the big Alpha stepped in front of Q.  
  
M's assistant must have been out or jacked in the job. She would not have been the first. Not since Moneypenny has M been able to keep an assistant for any length of time. Picking up the mail Tanner sorted it.  
  
Coming to a postcard, with a Turkish post mark and '007' on the back. Tanner put it to the back of the pile in his hand. Using the other letters as cover he bent the postcard between his fingers then bent it again before slipping it into his pocket.  
  
Hearing the door and the contingent from Q branch exiting. Tanner noticed Q was not looking good. “Nothing important” Tanner informed when M came out of her office, then handed her the post. Without the postcard.  
  
-Q-  
  
“Geo tag alert” Fitz declared drawing everyone's attention.  
  
Q couldn't focus it had been getting worse and when Fitz gave the alert he didn't know what to do. “Phone M” Q said then dialled. “We, the drive, decrypted” Q informed in an hesitant broken sentence.  
  
“how” Q asked looking to Fitz. “M's office” Fitz said and Q repeated the answer to Tanner.  
  
Q was reduced to acting as mouth piece between Tanner and Fitz. “Strip the headers trace the hack” Tanner instructed. Q knew that wasn't how to trace the hacker but couldn't think. The pressure mounted and Q dropped the phone and stepped back until he touched the wall behind him. Sliding down and wrapping his arms around his knees Q rested his head down. Q let the last part of his mind fall into oblivion.  
  
Fitz had taken charge and his voice washing over Q. Then Fitz suddenly became panicked  
  
“Purge system online. Evacuate surface level” Fitz called. Even in Q branch, several storeys below surface level. The room shook with the explosion.  
  
\--  
  
Q cowered as M tore strips of Dr Noakes. Q had been failing in his duty and it resulted in them loosing the trace on the hacker. And no one could miss the fireball erupting from E Branch because Q couldn't stop the hacker.  
  
A month ago Q would have been able to pinpoint the hacker with ease. Now he just froze and Fitz didn't have the expertise in cyber security to make up for Q.  
  
Peter an Alpha from Cyber division, not quite as good as Q had been able to narrow the search retrospectively. They were looking at South East Asia most likely China but nothing more specific.  
  
M knew Q was over and now so was she. “He can be a tea boy” M ordered. Then dismissed the Doctor and useless Omega.  
  
M needed Q branch up and running and Q was not up to it now. R had been safely moved to an armoury outside of London and Peter was acting Quartermaster.  
  
Before M could catch her breath the Intelligence Minister arrived with Eve in tow. Eve having been reactivated as an employee but not a field operative. Tanner having no other use for her had assigned her as liaison to Mallory. She now followed him like a puppy.  
   
“So the hacker got into your system in order to decrypt the drive. By all accounts, at the time a positive trace could have been made but wasn't. What happened to the wonderful and secret Omega” Mallory asked.  
  
M barely held her growl. “Out to lunch. When the hack occurred he couldn't get back” M said. She could see Mallory didn't believe her but didn't have the evidence to challenge her.  
  
“How unfortunate” Mallory replied.  
  
Hours later M packed her bag. As she stepped out of the dark bunker into the night, she had not seen daylight since the day before last.  
  
Arriving home the door guard confirmed it was her and stood aside. Stepping inside and closing the door the pooled scent finally alerted M to another presence. An Alpha enraged and familiar. “Bond” M stated, tuning to see the Alpha blocking her exit.  
  
\--  
  
James arrived in London sore and stressed. Every time he tried to contact MI6 it ended in failure. He soon realised someone was blocking him.  
  
MI6 had been cordoned off and evacuated. Operations had been moved but not to the Annex station in Oxford. Going home James buzzed and got no answer. Using his skill James got into the building and climbed the stairs. A firm kick caved in the door. There were two screams and a poser Alpha stood squaring up to James.  
  
The Alpha, naked with perfect hair and manscaping that an Alpha should be embarrassed of. Two Beta woman too top heavy to be natural. It all washed over James. This was his home an there was not even a trace of him or Q.  
  
The Alpha moved to attack and faster than he could defend. James grabbed the low hanging testicles and squeezed until the man screamed. In the precarious position the Alpha became suddenly vary helpful. He had moved in a month ago, he didn't know what happened to the previous owner, forwarding address was a c/o MI6, Vauxhall Cross.  
  
M had a new place but James knew of it. The security around it was good but once inside it was pathetic. James found the front door and stood behind it. With the wall separating them James and the guard stood at the ready, less than a meter apart.  
  
A scrape of key in the lock brought James to full alertness. The door swung open concealing him from the person entering. The door slammed shut and this diminutive woman was walking into the lounge, when she stopped. Taking a step forward James now stood in front of the door and M turned to look at him. She was genuinely surprised by his appearance as she called “Bond”.  
  
When M asked where he had been and James replied, “You didn't get the postcard” he saw M didn't know what he was talking about.  
  
“Were is my mate” James continued in a soft menacing tone. “Q is no longer your mate” M informed and James took a threatening step forward.  
  
In that moment M had an idea, an opportunity lay before her. “I will release Jean-Baptiste Grenouille from his contract. He will be free to live his life. With whom ever he chooses” M offered. It wasn't much of a sacrifice Q was done for and they were already looking to transfer the Q designation.  
  
It worked. James stepped back “What do you want” James demanded. “The drive and whoever wanted it” M stated.  
  
“I want the offer in writing and witnessed by all the trustees” James demanded. “It will be ready tomorrow” M reassured.  
  
James left, this time with a obvious tail. Finding a hotel James didn't sleep and when the desk called James came down to find Tanner waiting for him. “I found this. Didn't think M needed to know” Tanner said showing James the folded postcard.  
  
“I believe someone also prevented me from contacting MI6” James accused. “What M doesn’t know she can't interfere with” Tanner whispered.  
  
As Tanner briefed James one point stuck out. “Couldn't Q trace the hacker” James asked. Everyone with brain had asked the very same question. Tanner gave the official line then told him what really happened.  
  
“How bad is he” James asked. “Physically well, but that's all that can be said. He isn't a shadow of his former self” Tanner informed quietly.  
  
James knew he failed the fitness assessments, Tanner agreed with him. The mental assessments were just the same. He knew he had substance issues. Then the psychologist mentioned his Father and James nearly strangled the guy.  
  
Infidelity by an Omega is rare and when James' Father learned of his mothers. He had killed her and tried to kill the child born of that infidelity. James had been on leave when it happened. Returning home to his Father bathed in blood and standing over the crib of his Omega brother.  
  
James protected the baby at the cost his Father's life. In the end James couldn't look at the baby and palmed him off on his real father. Dropping out of the Police he joined MI6 shortly after.  
  
Then James met the woman who shot him. She tried to force the same wooden banter as she did in Istanbul. James responded but held no trust or respect for her.  
  
Meeting Mallory for the first time, he obviously didn't know who James was or he would not have ask about getting out. Only when M presented James with the deal signed by herself and the MI6 trustees did Mallory even begin to become curious. Mallory left after James accepted the agreement and the meeting moved on to the missing drive.  
  
“I may have a lead” James purred, after M confirmed they had nothing.  
  
\--  
  
The thief from Istanbul had kindly left a built fragment in James shoulder. It soon led to the man himself. The fact everyone knew where he would be helped James narrow down his possible theories. The first and inspiration for several theories being the nature of the personal attack on M's credibility.  
  
Before James would leave he demanded a meeting with Q so one was arranged. Here in a nice public setting with lots of innocents about him, James waited. There were also, oddly place people amongst the visiting school children and tourists. Predominantly Alphas who James doubted had ever stepped inside a gallery in their life. All with prominent bulges under their jackets or back waist bands.  
  
“James” came a hopeful voice.  
  
Looking up, Q's skin was paler and there were fatigued circles around his eyes. Sitting down and with shaking hands Q handed over James' documents and equipment.  
   
James placed his hand on Q's shaking ones. “Take a deep breath, I'm here. You know what you want to say just, let it go” James said with encouragement. “I missed you” Q said hesitantly, looking to the man who was no longer his Alpha.  
  
“I missed you and I came back as fast as I could” James responded. They sat there in silence for a while until Q was positive he wasn't hallucinating. Which was not unheard of, of recent.  
  
“I have a plan. I will have to go away but I will come back for you” James insisted. Q gave him a weak smile.  
  
Gathering what was left of his courage and will Q indicated the case in James' hands “Walther PPK 9mm, biometric reader” Q said. The despair had started to dissipate since being told of James' return. He didn't get the same biological comfort and security from the Alpha but knowing he was alive was, just enough.  
  
They reluctantly parted with James promising to return.  
  
\--  
  
In Shanghai James found Patrice and after being dealt with found a method of payment for the assassin. The casino chip lead James to Macau. It all helped James to narrow down the possibilities of his theories.  
  
Preparing for the night James was shaving when a knock sounded. Going to the door James let Eve in. As the Alpha gave a lie about Q being afraid to fly she then told James about the release of the first names. Five deep cover agents had been exposed and executed.  
  
Eve made a comment about the open razor James was using and trust. She was tactless and James knew she wanted the blade and a reason to get close. “Are you familiar with the proverb 'Fool me once shame on you, fool me twice shame on me'”  
  
Eve responded with a confused “Of course”  
  
James turned, a silenced gun in hand. “didn't think so” he said and with a thump sound a hole appeared in Eve's forehead. The Alpha fell to the floor in a tangle of limbs. James continued to get dressed.  
  
As expected when James cashed in the chip someone was watching. A woman who approached him and assessed him before her thugs pulled him onto a yacht. There was also the obligatory fight but they didn't try to hard to kill him. James was annoyed to loose the gun Q had given him.  
  
Taken to an Island James finally met the bad guy, calling himself Silva. He was smart but James had seen through his plan. M was his target and Silva's type to like seeing the life drain from his prey's eyes. From a hack that should have been traced, to known associates with convenient clues. This Alpha wanted to be brought in.  
  
The big bottle blond Alpha did the typical bad guy act. He perved on James before shooting the the pretty girl. James could tell Silva was playing for time. He knew James intended to apprehend him and was giving him the time to act.  
  
The navy support team arrived by helicopter but by then James and Silva were the only ones standing.  
  
“Double Oh” James asked as they returned to the UK. “I may have been Bill Fairbanks, once upon a time” Silva answered in a casual musing drawl.  
  
As James had deduced Silva's actions. Silva had studied James. Leaning as far as his bonds would allow “Mummy betrayed you” Silva whispered. James gave Silva a small half smile and in their mutual silence an agreement was made.  
  
\--  
  
Q was inspecting Silva's laptop as James entered Q branch. The Omega leaning over the device with his back to the entrance. With the drive returned and Silva delivered, Q was now free of M.  
  
James saw Q tense as he noticed the Alpha's presence. Wrapped his arms around the Omega nuzzling his neck. “Mine” James purred into the ear. “not yet” Q reminded looking over his shoulder.  
  
There had been a show from Silva in the cell block. He had wanted remorse from M and had been disappointed not to receive it. Silva had even done a neat trick. Some of his facial bones had been removed and when he removed the artificial support his face collapsed. M's official line was Silva went rouge and got caught. James no longer even gave her the benefit of the doubt. James assumed she had issued the orders that had caused Silva to be betrayed. She had manipulated Silva as she had tried to manipulate Q and himself.  
  
Coming back to the here and now. “Don't be to careful” James whispered and indicated the laptop.  
  
Not understanding but complying with the Alpha Q made sure the laptop wouldn't explode or anything and plugged it in. Scanning the hard drive Q notices something was being uploaded. James wasn't surprised so Q overlooked it.  
  
Q started a brute force decryption and James noticed a pattern in the data. With James' deduction, a key was formed and soon a map was displayed of subterranean London. Suddenly all the electronic locks started to open. “Fancy that” James mused and trotted off.  
  
Q followed James on the CCTV to the cells. The Alpha looked to the camera and shrugged his shoulders. Q couldn't help the snigger he made at the Alpha's overly exaggerated gesture. James had been expecting it all.  
  
Tracking Silva. James seemed to be doing just enough. Q guided James until he lost contact for a while. Q paced the room waiting for something.  
  
“Gunfire at the committee meeting” Someone called. Q pulled up the CCTV and saw nothing but a cloud of white.  
  
Then a signal alerted Q to M's car moving. “Q. I have a plan” James' voice came through the comm again. “Can you make a trail, impossible for anyone but Silva to follow”  
  
 “Yes, to where” Q whispered. “Skyfall”  
  
After that James dropped out of communications again. Q laid the trail north to the ancestral home of the original James Bond. Soon Q also found someone accessing the false trail. Tanner had arrived a couple of hours ago and wondered why Q had cleared the room.  
  
The Beta came up to Q's new workstation and placed a postcard on it. “I thought it best if M didn't know” Tanner informed then withdrew to an abandoned desk.  
  
When Q asked why. Tanner shrugged and gave a self-deprecating sexist remark about Betas being the least trustworthy of the three sexes. He then supplied Q with tea as required, and biscuits.  
  
Q had just led the trail into Scotland when Mallory arrived. The Alpha was distracting and Q lost focus a few times until Tanner called him away from Q. The pair spoke quietly at the back of the room allowing Q to work.  
  
Q knew he was against the clock. The 1900 deadline was fast approaching when his Alpha would arrive to take him home. Q had no illusions of Mallory or Tanner intervening when she arrived. And until James reclaimed him he was still Nurse Ratchet's. With the final bread crumbs, Q led Silva to Skyfall.  
  
Setting up the observation a satellite, an image of the country house appeared. A sharp rap on the glass door drew everyone's attention. For the fist time Q was amused by the Doctor not having clearance to enter. The thought of hiding in Q branch out of her reach passed Q's mind before Mallory intervened “Your Alpha wants you” he stated.  
  
With hiding out of the question. Q followed Noakes. “I'm going to enjoy seeing James crush your skull” He spat at her and got scruffed for his insolence.  
  
Mallory's head whipped round at the comment. Surprised an Omega would say such a thing to their Alpha. Looking to Tanner for answers. “I wouldn't put it past Bond” Tanner said casually to the Alpha.  
  
“Bond is his Alpha” Mallory asked. “Was” Tanner corrected before continuing “For a man who had never had an Omega, he allowed to be Q exceptionally stable. Able to deal with Alphas, M and Q Branch, well”  
  
“Didn't do well when MI6 was hacked. Froze I believe” Mallory shot and noticed something was happening on Q's screen. The Alpha was impressed he knew what he was watching instantly.  
  
“How well would you react if your boss had just executed your mate, in front of you. Then before you could grieve you were forcibly bound you to 'Nurse Ratchet'.” Tanner informed then had to explain Noakes' nick name and her vindictive character.  
  
“Speaking of Execution. Eve was shot in Macau” Tanner informed. “What was she doing there” Mallory demanded.  
  
Tanner shrugged in response, “Completing her mission” he guessed. “I believe Double Oh Seven was to fast for her this time” he added.  
  
Tanner knew he was pushing it. A Trustee was not meant to deal with the running of MI6 but if Mallory wanted MI6 it was time he knew. Mallory started asking question after question witch Tanner answered.  
  
Asking about the Double Ohs. Tanner responded. The complete miss trust of the Double Ohs. “The senior Operatives and the Double Ohs do not trust the Command of MI6. Some of senior members of the mid level Operatives, also do not trust the chain of command” Tanner informed.  
  
Regarding Q Branch Tanner informed Mallory. “Before Bond's death. Q lead the charge then it fell to R. Logistics saw their head caught between Q and M and destroyed in the process. R and the Armoury have no faith in E Branch. Admin saw first hand how Q was treated and will now only answer to Q or R. Cyber, Fabrication and Mechanics sided with Q or R. Biomedical and chemical sided with M. Logistics was wounded and remained neutral”  
  
“You sound like battle lines are being drawn” Mallory asked and Tanner nodded.  
  
Mallory then asked about E Branch. “Divided. They saw R and Double Oh Two come after me. They saw Double Oh Seven and Nine intervene. The investigation found the head of Logistics to be at fault. Everyone knew it was M who ordered the switch of ammo and was prepared to see me take the fall.”  
  
Tanner fell silent for a moment before he added the latest. ”Before Silva you could draw a line down the middle of E branch. One side would support M the other not. After the attack, no one supported M”  
  
“The other Branches, Stations” Mallory demanded. “As divided as Vauxhall Cross. As M's reputation for turning on people has grown so has the divisions. Medical is in support of her but Training and Assessment are not, nor is Analytics, Research or Archives”  
  
Mallory growled. He was manoeuvring for M, he knew it, Tanner knew it. Now Tanner was warning him or more likely warning him off. An M was needed that could unite MI6 and Mallory knew he would be seen as another Mansfield.  
  
Tanner's phone started ringing. Picking up he listened to James. “Mission Accomplished, one casualty, M:Deceased” James informed before giving the instruction “Get me out of here”  
  
After Tanner made the arrangements for James. Mallory grabbed him and started walking “Take me to Q”  
  
\--  
  
Despite officially coming from this place James had never seen it. Kicking in the door James walked in with M tagging along behind him. The ride up had been in silence. James highly tempted to use the car's ejector seat on M.  
  
“Bloody hell, you really were going to bury James Bond” James said looking about the house. It should have been maintained.  
  
“James Bond is a useless throw back. It's time he ended” M spat.  
  
James prepared for a dance with Silva, a little less choreographed but just as fake. Traps were laid with the minuscule resources at hand. They were going to give M the send off she deserved. The fight was spectacular. Silva lost all of his men. Neither he nor James cared for the mercenaries.  
  
James sent M down a secret tunnel to the Chapel some distance across the moor. James then dealt with the last men before following Silva across the moor. James arrived to see Silva with his head pressed beside M's and a gun in both their hands.  
  
“OH BLODDY HELL, STOP TALKING AND SHOOT” James shouted. Silva started and aimed the gun at James.  
  
“You have no scene of occasion” Silva drawled in a tired voice. James could see the fear on M's face as she truly realised. There would be no one willing to save her here.  
  
James had a moment's sympathy for her but he would never trust her again and Q would never be free if she lived. “How's this, 'take the bloody shot'.” James said in a soft voice. Silva seemed to get the reference and laughed.  
  
Without delay or speaking Silva placed his head next to M's and pressed the gun to M's head. One built for the both of them. For good measure James threw his knife as Sliver's finger pulled the trigger. He was not sure what hit Silva first the built or the knife. Perfect for the report. He would be , just to late to have saved M.  
  
After phoning Tanner James had to wait for the helicopter. It was the longest few hours of James life, the journey back to London.  
  
Arriving at the dark brick complex James told the taxi driver to wait. The flats were built horizontally, a little over two storeys high and ran in a long line. An external staircase led James to the upper story and he passed door after door until he came to the house he was looking for.  
  
A couple of kicks had the door banging off the wall. Dr Noakes stood at the entrance of the lounge and a swift uppercut had a tooth flying across the room. Entering the lounge James saw Q bouncing slightly in expectation. Mallory and Tanner were off to the left. Mallory took one look at him and hauled Tanner behind him. The Beta looked a bit perplexed by the move.  
  
Surging forward James swept Q over his shoulder and walked out. He didn't see the rousing Noakes or Q flipping her two fingers from behind his back.  
  
\--  
  
After a week there was an almost constant ringing, despite James' threat to the front desk. Reaching over his Omega James finally picked up the hotel phone. “What” he growled.  
  
“Bond we need you and Q back” Tanner said stress clear in his voice.  
  
Mallory was acting Director and James had an appointment with him in half an hour. He had nipped out onto the roof for a quick cigarette when Tanner approached him. “I'm not sure I should give you this but M's will said it was yours” Tanner said handing over a box. It contained a ceramic bull dog that belonged to M. “Thanks” James said and flung it over his shoulder for it to land several storeys blow.  
  
Going to his meeting James was presented with folder. “You can not be serious” James demanded. “Deadly” Mallory responded.  
  
“Double Oh Nine” James demanded. “Mr Smith has no ties, no reason to stay. You do” Mallory stated.  
  
“You” James sated, getting a bit desperate. “Once I saw the mess M left. Wild horses couldn't drag me” Mallory responded. Butler, Tanner and any other name James could think of was shot down.  
  
“MI6 needs you” Mallory insisted.  
  
-Q-  
  
Vauxhall Cross was coming back on line and that is where James found Q. Passing the Q Branch checkpoint James noticed an Alpha guard Q had spoken of, sporting an impressive black eye.  
  
Inside administration Q had to work one handed. His right hand being covered in a bandage and an ice pack.  
  
“James” Q greeted pleasantly. “I am no longer James Bond. I am officially Vice Admiral Sir Miles Messervy” James responded.  
  
“M you're M” Q asked and got a nod in response.  
  
“As my first duty as M. I must say it is very naughty to punch pervert guards” James stated, waging his finger at his mate. “Well I can't fire him” Q shot.  
  
James though for a few moments. “Yes you can” he said then added, “All Q Branch guards answer to the Quartermaster”  
  
A pleasant smile came to Q's face and he walked to the door. “Hey pervert, you and your friends belong to me. And you can fuck off now” Q shouted.  
  
When Q returned to his mate James was playing with something and Q froze. Several of the Omegas in the room squeaked and bounced. James took a stalking step forward and dropped to his knee. Q placed his uninjured hand into James'  
  
As the Alpha slipped on the platinum band with three diamonds “Jean-Baptiste Grenouille without compulsion, would you Marry me”  
  
There was a round a 'aws', Omegas liked it when they were given a free choice.  
  
“Yes” Q responded  
  
-Epilogue-  
  
The wedding became a shotgun affair after the first heat together ended in success. By the first anniversary an Omega boy had been born.  
  
Using his Father's real name with the given name Sherrinford. The Omega became his Father's pride and joy. He was the spitting image of his of his Mummy. The Alpha once known as James now Miles and long before Siger, doted on the boy. There was nothing he would refuse him. The Omega idolised his Father and hero, trying to please him in all things  
  
Then came a Girl an Alpha in her Daddy's image. She was a joy and challenged for her Mummy and Daddy. Mycroft in turn, held claim over her Mummy. For Daddy she was just a challenged. For she had a volcanic temper and cold, seething wrath.  
  
When she investigated the strange noises her Mummy was making. Mycroft thought her Daddy was hurting him and took a golf club to Daddy. Mummy gave a quick introduction to the birds and the bees as Daddy nursed the bruise on his back. The incident didn't help heal the division between the two Alphas. Soon Mummy was the only person Mycroft actually listened to.  
  
A little time later there came another. An Alpha who took after his Mummy in looks but with the piercing blue eyes of his father. He was fiercely independent with the a will as strong as his sister and the the quiet intensity of his brother. He was loving to his parents while he fought with both his siblings. He tried to dominate Sherrinford and the Omega pinned him. He tried to challenge Mycroft and she ignored him.  
  
\--  
  
It had been Christmas day for a little over four hours and everyone was in pyjamas and dressing gowns. Jean-Baptiste sat on the couch with Mycroft in his lap. Siger sat on the couch to his left with his arms cocooning Sherrinford. The smallest, Sherlock sat in the middle of the floor, ignoring the recently unwrapped presents. Preferring to shredded the coloured paper into confetti.  
  
Jean-Baptist and Siger had been rudely awoken at three in the morning to three children bouncing on them. As a family they went down stairs and unwrapped the presents. Sherlock trying to guess before unwrapping them. Mycroft correcting him as she usually did. And Sherrinford insisting they were both failing to comprehend the point of the exercise.  
  
The family listening to the annual lecture on the origins of Christmas from their Mummy. With Daddy pointing out the differences in the lecture from previous years. Especially noting how there was less swearing and how he daemon wasn't quite a brutal. A brief augment broke out on how graphic the children wanted the demon to be.  
  
\--  
  
It wasn't a happily ever after. There were dangers for both M and Q of MI6, their children were not immune to some of these. Mycroft learned to hold her temper and became formidable in her preferred battle ground of the corridors of power. Sherlock adored puzzles and it was no surprise he became a detective. There was a dangerous time when Siger's nephew came after Sherlock.  
  
The day the potentials who would make it into MI6, took a tour of the building was the day the Quartermaster learned his eldest wanted to be an Operative. It should not have been a surprise he followed his Daddy in everything. Sherrinford had become the most unOmega, Jean-Baptiste had ever known.  
  
He became an Operative and through his skill and determination the primary Double Oh candidate. Even though M had reservations when a Double Oh got injured he could see fate playing it's hand and dispatched Sherrinford.  
  
“Welcome back, Double Oh Seven” Q said seeing the Operative swagger into Q branch with a cocky smile. “Equipment” Q demanded and the smile became one he had seen a thousands of times. Q had dubbed it 'forgive me'  
  
“Mr Bond. I can already tell, you are going to be you father's son” Q said in an exasperated tone.


End file.
